Vacances Mouvementées
by lisca
Summary: James Potter et Sirius Black viennent de terminer leur 5ème année à Poudlard. Après les B.U.S.E, les vacances tant attendues sont enfin arrivées! Mais entre morts et devoirs de métamorphose, elles ne s'annoncent pas de tout repos!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Voici ma première fanfiction, déjà publiée (en partie seulement) sur d'autres sites d'HP. Il y aura un chapitre par semaine,

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le train rouge s'arrêta dans la gare accompagné d'un énorme nuage de fumée. Des parents, sourires aux lèvres discutaient entre eux, tout en guettant l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Le nuage se dissipa, laissant apparaître « Poudlard Express » en lettres dorées. Enfin, les premiers écoliers commencèrent à sortir, chargés de valises, hiboux, chats ou crapauds et autres affaires encombrantes. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, puis une fois leurs parents repérés, ils se précipitaient vers ces derniers, traînant leurs bagages.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sortirent deux garçons beaux et souriants, on jurerait qu'ils étaient frères. Ils venaient de terminer leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Celui aux cheveux ébouriffés s'appelait James, l'autre, aux irrésistibles yeux gris, c'était Sirius. Ils étaient suivis de près par deux autres : Remus, à l'aspect frêle et maladif, et Peter, petit et replet.

Ce dernier prit la parole :

« -Je crois que c'est ma mère là-bas au fond !

-Tu va nous manquer Quedver, envoie nous un hibou si tu rentres plus tôt de chez ta grand-mère ! lui répondit James.

-Bien sûr, mais je doute qu'il y ait des chances ! Bonnes vacances les gars !

Les deux autres lui dirent au revoir et s'avancèrent sur le quai tandis qu'il s'éloignait péniblement avec son énorme valise.  
Sirius, Remus et James remarquèrent bientôt les gestes que leurs faisaient deux adultes un peu plus loin. A en croire les cheveux mal coiffés de l'homme, et les traits fins du visage de la femme, il s'agissait de Monsieur et Madame Potter.  
Arrivés à leur niveau, elle enlaça tendrement son fils pendant que son mari saluait ses camardes.

« -Alors les garçons, comment se sont passés vos B.U.S.E.S ?

-Très bien, merci M. Potter ! Sourit Sirius, l'air désinvolte.

-Moi j'ai trouvé l'épreuve de potions un peu difficile ! J'ai toujours eu du mal avec le philtre de paix !

-Et voilà qu'il recommence ! Soupira James. Ca fait depuis la fin de l'examen qu'il n'arrête pas nous embêter avec ça ! Moi je l'ai trouvé hyper sim… »  
Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit une jolie rousse descendre du train un peu plus loin. Il l'interpella tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« -Hey Evans ! On se voit pendant les vacances ?  
-Dans tes rêves Potter !

Sans se démonter, il continua :

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »  
Elle ne lui répondit même pas, mais leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'un air exaspéré, puis continua son chemin sans lui accorder un regard.  
« -On dirait que c'est pas pour cette année non plus, fiston ! dit M. Potter en riant.  
-Oh c'est bon papa, en rajoute pas une couche ! »

Il le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'il lui donnait une tape affectueuse dans le dos.  
Remus aperçu ses parents et leur fit signe.  
« - Je dois y aller, à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de m'écrire hein !

-Passe quand tu veux à la maison Rems ! lui répondit Mme Potter en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais, je pars à la campagne, au nord de l'Angleterre. Mais merci !

- Ca va être dur deux mois sans toi Lunard ! Prend bien soin de toi, et des tes petits problèmes… de fourrure ! lui dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
-Et n'oubli pas de te reposer entre deux révisions de potions ! Se moqua James.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment que je me remette à niveau, vu comment j'ai raté l'épreuve de potions ! Renchérit Remus, le plus sérieux du monde.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Il ajouta :

-Bon, j'y vais pour de bon, on se voit à la rentrée ! »

Il s'éloigna, sa valise dans une main, la cage de son hibou dans l'autre. James et Sirius le regardèrent partir. Ils furent bientôt interrompus par M. Potter.

« -Sirius, tes parents arrivent !

-Mince alors, j'espérais qu'ils m'oublieraient sur le quai !

Son ami explosa de rire.

-On aurait étés ravis de t'accueillir ! Imagine passer deux mois ensemble, sans cours, à jouer au Quidditch et à faire des blagues toute la journée ?

-Plus sérieusement, si tu promets de ne pas faire exploser la maison avec James, sourit Mrs Potter, tu pourras toujours considérer chez nous comme une deuxième maison. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile chez toi alors…

-SIRIUS ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'on te cherche ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Coupa en hurlant Mrs Black puis elle s'aperçue de la présence des Potter, sangs purs, et pris une voix mielleuse. Monsieur, Madame Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! J'espère que mon fils ne vous cause pas de soucis, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'il ne dissipe le votre ! »

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un voile de tristesse sur son visage et l'étreignit en lui murmurant à l'oreille à l'oreille :

« -Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi mon Cornedrue ! Ils ne me laisseront jamais sortir ! Dire qu'on sera deux mois dans la même ville et qu'on pourra à peine se voir !

-T'es un Maraudeur ou pas ? Tu cries un coup, tu fais exploser une bombabouse et si ça ne marche pas, tu t'échappes pour venir chez moi ! Mais ne recommence pas comme l'année dernière, on s'était vus à peine quatre fois ! Si dans quatre jours je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je débarque chez toi en moto volante !

-Oui c'est ça, et pourquoi pas en voiture volante aussi ! Mais prom…

-SIRIUS MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! Que vont penser les gens en vous voyant comme ça ! Coupa encore une fois sa mère. »

Il resserra son étreinte en chuchotant « Promis », puis se détacha très vite et lança un dernier regard aux Potter avant de suivre sa famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à mes deux premiers revieweurs et à mes lecteurs!

Chapitre court, mais ce n'est que le début!

A la semaine prochaine! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

James était allongé sur son lit, un magazine moldu à côté de lui. Il tournait lentement les pages, l'air ennuyé et s'épongeait régulièrement le front, accablé par la chaleur du mois de juillet. Pour les Londoniens, cette température relevait de la canicule ! Les vacances avaient commencé il y a quatre jours. Ce soir, si Sirius n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie, il irait le chercher.

Ses vacances avaient étés jusque là terriblement mornes. Le premier jour, il était tout excité : il avait dressé une liste de choses à faire durant ces deux mois. Elle comportait s'entraîner au Quidditch, réapprovisionner son stock de farces et attrapes, s'améliorer en Bataille Explosive et une vingtaine d'autres choses.

Le jour suivant, il lisait un roman policier moldu, d'une certaine Agatha Christie, tout en guettant l'arrivée d'un hibou de la part de Sirius par la fenêtre. Puis le troisième jour, démoralisé, il avait rangé sa chambre et avait même commencé ses devoirs ! C'était un événement incroyable chez lui, car bien qu'excellent élève, il se limitait au strict minimum niveau travail. Et ce jour ci, il était resté sur son lit, face à la fenêtre à attendre.

Soudain, la voix de sa mère le fit sursauter :

« -James, mon chéri, Sirius est en bas ! »

Il se redressa alors vivement, ferma son magazine d'un coup sec, ouvrit la porte et dévala les escaliers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« -Patmol ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais !

-Et pourtant me voici ! Sourit-il en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

-Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

-S'ils ne me trouvent pas dans ma chambre, ils savent que je suis chez toi ! Et puis au pire, un peu d'inquiétude ne leur ferra pas de mal !

-Parfait ! Alors vient, on a des tonnes de trucs à faire !

Ils montèrent les escaliers, touts heureux de se retrouver.

-Alors Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ces jours ci ?

-Rien de spécial, la routine ! Je me suis disputé avec Regulus, j'ai faillis me battre avec un de ses amis, j'ai commencé à re décorer ma chambre et j'ai même commencé mes devoirs !  
-Moi aussi ! Tu as déjà reçu l'hibou de McGo' pour le devoir de métamorphose ?  
-Non pas encore, mais elle a dit que ça pourrait prendre une semaine ! J'espère qu'elle va nous mettre en groupe ensemble ! Ca ferra une bonne excuse pour se voir !

-Oui mais tu sais, après qu'on ait fait exploser son bureau le dernier jour, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas trop encline à nous faire plaisir…  
-Ah j'avais presque oublié ! On verra bien alors.  
-A propos de faire exploser des bureaux, on doit trouver d'autres idées explosives, qu'on puisse tenir au moins jusqu'en octobre !

-J'ai déjà tout préparé pour le cours de Slughorn… »  
Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi toute la matinée, entre éclats de rire et projets diaboliques destinés à la moitié des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard.

Après le déjeuner, ils descendirent dans le jardin faire une partie de Quidditch, comme à leur habitude.  
James était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et Sirius le gardien. Depuis qu'ils occupaient ces fonctions, ils avaient gagnés tous les ans le tournoi, au grand désespoir des Serpentards. Quand ils jouaient à deux, ils faisaient habituellement un défi d'attrapeur : celui qui attrapait en premier le vif d'or gagnait, puis James essayer de marquer des buts à Sirius. Parfois, M. Potter les rejoignait, il avait été poursuiveur dans son temps, et ils pouvaient faire des véritables parties.

Ce fut le cas cette fois-ci, et après un rapide échauffement, ils commencèrent.  
James prit rapidement de l'altitude puis accéléra. Il aimait la vitesse, le vent qui soufflait contre ses cheveux naturellement ébouriffés, voir les gens au sol qui n'étaient plus que de minuscules petits points, et surtout, surtout, le regard admiratif que lui adressait Lily quand il attrapait le vif d'or en premier. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…

Depuis sa première année, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la belle rousse. Malheureusement pour lui, l'amour n'était pas réciproque, et bien qu'il ne perdait pas espoir, elle lui répondait inlassablement non.

Le match commença. Le jeu était plus facile que d'habitude sans la présence des batteurs et des cognards la partie ne dura qu'un petit quart d'heure.

Quand ils redescendirent, Sirius appela son ami.

« -Je viens d'y penser, tu as oublié quelque chose dans ta liste de choses à faire : apprendre le moldu !

James se frappa le front, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Oh c'est vrai ! J'en ai déjà appris un ce matin dans mon magazine de musique moldu : « vigile » !

-Cornedrue, je connais déjà le mot vigile !  
-Oui mais pas dans le sens moldu ! Pour eux, c'est un cercle noir qui fait de la musique à l'aide d'un gros machin encombrant appelé « lecteur vigile » ! Papa a promis qu'il en demanderait un exemplaire à son ami Teuglon, du département des affaires moldues. »

Sirius semblait ébloui par ces découvertes, et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison sans un mot.  
Vers 8 heures, Mrs Potter l'invita à dîner, chose qu'il accepta immédiatement. Une fois le repas terminé, il fut l'heure de partir pour lui. Les deux meilleurs amis se saluèrent et promirent de se revoir au plus tôt, puis Sirius disparu par la cheminée et James monta se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!  
Si oui, laissez moi un petit mot pour me le dire, sinon... laissez en un quand même! aha  
Non c'est vrai, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez! En tout cas, merci beaucoup à Echco pour sa review!

A la semaine prochaine!

* * *

Chapitre 3

C'était un lundi, quelques jours seulement après l'entrevue de James et Sirius. Ce dernier était affalé par terre, une pile de vêtements comme oreiller, les pieds surélevés sur son lit.

La fenêtre, grande ouverte, laissait entrer une légère brise, apportant un peu d'air dans la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.  
Il observait les murs, autrefois verts. Ils étaient maintenant recouverts d'images des moldues en bikinis, dans des gros objets métalliques appelés voitures, ou des musiciens dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.  
A droite se trouvait un grand drapeau de Gryffondor, et un peu plus loin, une photo de ses trois meilleurs amis.  
Il était assez satisfait du résultat final : ses jours de travail avaient portés leurs fruits.

En effet, ne pouvant même plus sortir de chez lui depuis son escapade chez James, il avait décidé de re décorer sa chambre, entre autre pour faire enrager ses parents.  
Et même s'ils n'étaient pour l'instant pas au courant, la glue perpétuelle et les images osées ne manqueraient pas à leur devoir.

Il aurait tellement aimé être dehors par cette magnifique journée d'été, avec James, ou mieux encore, avec les Maraudeurs au complet !  
Il regarda la photo au dessus de son lit, qui les représentaient tous les trois, à Poudlard.

Là-bas, il se plaignait tout le temps de la surcharge de travail et des trop nombreuses heures de retenues qu'il avait chaque semaine, et n'attendait qu'une chose : les vacances.  
Mais finalement, les matchs de Quidditch lui manquaient, ainsi que les duels contre les Serpentards, les filles, mais surtout, ses amis.

Un battement d'ailes, au loin, le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Sirius tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre, et aperçu un hibou grand duc qui se rapprochait. Un hibou de Poudlard ! Qui sait, peut être s'agissait-il des résultats de ses B.U.S.E ?

Il se leva, et courut attraper la lettre qui lui apportait l'oiseau, maintenant à la hauteur de sa fenêtre. Il reconnu immédiatement le sceau de la célèbre école de sorcellerie : un P, entouré d'un aigle, d'un blaireau, d'un serpent, et bien sur, d'un lion.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et la jeta par terre, puis déroula le parchemin, avide de connaître ses résultats. Il parcouru plusieurs fois la lettre, à la recherche de ce qu'il attendait tant.  
En vain.  
C'était les consignes pour le devoir de métamorphose de McGonagall. Il poussa un profond soupir, et entreprit de la lire plus attentivement.

«_ COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORECELLERIE_  
_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore._

_Cher Mr Black,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous faire parvenir le devoir de métamorphose ci-joint, à faire en binôme pour le 1er septembre. Ce travail sera évalué et comptera comme première note de l'année. _

_Je vous pris donc de le faire avec soin, en rédigeant des phrases complètes, et en citant des exemples que vous pourrez trouver dans l'ouvrage d'Emeric G. Changé, 1001 Métamorphoses : l'art de la transformation._

_Toute similitude avec le devoir d'un autre binôme sera fortement sanctionnée. _

_Votre binôme sera : Lily Evans._»

Sirius ne finit même pas sa lettre. Ses yeux restaient pendus au « Lily Evans » écrit à la plume. James avait eu raison, leur professeur n'avait pas digéré leur dernière blague, et les avaient séparés. Mais pire encore, elle l'avait mis, lui, Sirius Black, avec Lily Evans ! Cette bonne vieille McGo' avait eu se revanche, sur James du moins. Et sur lui.

Il se voyait déjà étripé par son meilleur ami ou pendu la tête en bas par un levicorpus jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ou les cheveux verts tant que James ne sortirait pas avec Lily, c'est-à-dire à vie.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Comment allait-il lui annoncer cela ? Son ami était dans le genre très possessif quand il s'agissait de Lily. Comme un petit ami jaloux. Sauf qu'il n'était pas son petit ami.

Il lui dirait en face, bien sur, histoire de pouvoir le rassurer ou le faire asseoir en cas d'évanouissement. L'image de lui avec des cheveux vert lui revint à l'esprit. Non, finalement, par hibou, ce serait tout aussi bien.

Il se leva, déterminé à aller chercher Seilopé, son hibou et un morceau de parchemin pour écrire son mot.  
Il s'arrêta net quand une pensée effleura son esprit : il n'avait plus d'hibou. Ses parents lui avaient confisqué pour éviter tout projet de fuite avec James.

« Non d'une gargouille, pensa t-il, je vais devoir lui annoncer en personne ! ».  
N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ? Si seulement il n'était pas en binôme avec Lily !

Il était planté au milieu de sa chambre à réfléchir, en se frottant le menton. Tout à coup, il sursauta. Il fallait amadouer McGonagall pour la faire changer d'avis ; voilà la solution !

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'assit à son bureau, déchira un bout du premier parchemin qui lui tomba sous la main –un vieux devoir d'Histoire de la Magie en l'occurrence- et trempa sa plume dans l'encre à moitié asséchée par ce soleil d'été.

Il mordilla le bout de sa plume quelques secondes pour trouver comment commencer sa lettre, puis se lança.

« _Professeur McGonagall,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Moi non. _  
_En effet, James Potter et moi-même, Sirius Black sommes rongés par la culpabilité après le mauvais tour que nous vous avons joué, peu avant le début des vacances. _  
_Nous sommes prêts à vous rembourser l'intégralité de votre précieux fauteuil. _  
_Nous tenons également à vous signaler que nous n'avions aucune mauvaise intention, nous voulions juste vous faire sourire. _

_Nous admettons que nous sommes peut être allés un peu trop loin, particulièrement cette année. Nous nous engageons donc à ne plus vous adresser de farces, ni à vous, ni aux élèves durant votre (passionnant !) cours de métamorphose._

_Sincèrement,_

_Sirius Black (& James Potter)._»

Il relu plusieurs fois sa lettre, puis satisfait du résultat, il la plia en quatre et se retourna pour la donner au hibou grand du de Poudlard.

Il avait disparu. Ce stupide volatile était repartit vers sa maison !

Sirius, furieux, réduit en boule sa lettre, et la jeta par terre d'un geste rageur. Décidément, tout allait de travers !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sirius était toujours assis à son bureau, la tête entre ses mains depuis quelques heures déjà. Ces vacances étaient vraiment désespérantes. Entre ses parents qui ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir, Remus et Peter qu'il ne reverrait pas avant la rentrée, James qui était à Londres aussi mais à qui il ne pouvait pas rendre visite, son frère plus exaspérant que jamais et maintenant cette lettre de McGonagall, il n'était pas gâté !

Il aurait aimé fuir loin de tous ses problèmes, rien qu'avec ses amis, mais c'était impossible.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la journée, un battement d'ailes le tira de sa rêverie. Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, et allongea ses bras. Dès que l'hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il l'attrapa, et le força à rentrer. S'ensuivit une bataille féroce entre le volatile et le garçon. Il le plaqua contre son lit tandis qu'il se faisait mordre par le bec pointu de son adversaire, sans pitié. Il l'enroula dans son drap, se précipita vers pour la fermer et soupira de soulagement.  
Il tenait enfin un hibou.

Essuyant les blessures de sa main sur son T-shirt, il se remit à son affaire. Il détacha la lettre qui lui avait apporté l'hibou et l'examina. Aucun expéditeur ne figurait sur l'enveloppe. Il déroula le long parchemin, découvrant une jolie écriture féminine. Le jeune homme s'assit alors par terre et commença sa lecture.

« CETTE LETTRE EST EXCLUSIVEMENT RESERVEE A SIRIUS BLACK ! Si vous ne l'êtes pas,, arrêtez votre lecture IMMEDIATEMENT !

Black,

C'est Lily.

POTTER REPOSE IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE LETTRE ! Ou alors toute chance pour que je t'adresse la parole serait complètement anéantie, et je peux t'assurer que je m'occuperai de toi personnellement, et à la hachette !

Bon, je reprends, désolé pour le dispositif anti-Potter, mais il est hors de questions qu'il lise cette lettre ! Je t'ai écrit le plus vite que j'ai pu, tu as sûrement reçu la lettre de McGonagall aujourd'hui, sinon j'ai une triste nouvelle à t'annoncer : on est ensemble pour le devoir de métamorphose !

Ce qui implique que nous devrions nous voir pour le faire.

JE T'INTERDIS D'EMMENER POTTER !

Soyons clairs, j'ai l'intention d'avoir un Optimal pour ce devoir, donc tu as intérêt à être hyper sérieux (si tu ne connais pas ce mot, tu peux chercher dans un dico, ça pour te resservir !).

McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle nous avait mis ensemble parce que tu avais encore fait des dégâts avec l'autre abruti de Potter. En gros, tu fais un faux pas, et elle est avertie immédiatement !

Pour rentrer dans le vif, je propose qu'on se voit mercredi ou jeudi, le plus tôt possible quoi, pour en être débarrassés.

Répond moi avant Black!

Lily.

PS: Si ton hibou est aussi stupide que toi, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, et qu'il n'arrive pas à me trouver, voici mon adresse :

2 William Road  
East London  
England

SI TU ES ARRIVE JUSQU'EN BAS POTTER, TU ES MORT ! »

Sirius posa sa lettre à côté de lui en riant. Lily paraissait vraiment parano avec ses dispositifs « Anti-Potter ».  
En tout cas maintenant, il avait un hibou avec lequel répondre, celui de Lily en l'occurrence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'oiseau qui se débattait toujours emprisonné dans les draps ; il ne s'était pas échappé.

Son esprit retourna à la lettre. Allait-il la montrer à son ami ? Oui, sûrement, les mises en garde de Lily ne suffiraient pas pour l'arrêter. Par contre, James voudrait l'accompagner chez cette dernière ! Elle allait être furieuse.

Dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait voir son ami pour lui montrer les lettres, et ils décideraient ensemble quoi faire.  
James voudrait aller la voir au plus tôt, mercredi donc.

Sirius arracha un autre morceau de son parchemin d'histoire de la magie et commença à écrire au dos.

« Lily,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. On se voit mercredi alors ?

Pour moi c'est bon,

Sirius »

Il se mit ensuite à quatre pattes par terre pour attacher sa lettre à l'hibou. Il était près de la porte, quand il entendit la poignée s'abaisser. Très vite, il se plaqua contre elle, mais il fut bientôt éjecté par un Alohomora.

Mrs Black apparut dsur le seuil de la porte, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer dans la chambre : un éclair gris lui fonça dessus.

« AU SECOURS ! Il m'attaque ! »

Elle se retrouva projetée en arrière et tomba dans le couloir.

Sirius, horrifié, se releva et comprit qui était le responsable de tout ça : l'hibou de Lily. Il venait de sortir, et pire encore, s'était attaqué à sa mère.

Mr Black, alerté par les cris, monta les escaliers en courant, et faillit se faire assommer à son tour par l'oiseau, qui cherchait désespérément la sortie.

En moins de deux, Mrs Black était débout.

« -QUE FAISAIT UN OISEAU ASSASSIN DANS TA CHAMBRE ?! Hurla-t-elle. Si nous t'avons privé d'hibou, ce n'ai pas pour que… pour que tu en vole un, complètement fou de surplus ! On va devoir condamner ta fenêtre, et si tu continues, tu va finir tes vacances dans le placard de Kreattur ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Teuglon Kapowsky marchait dans King's Road, en plein Londres moldu. Il avait quarante sept ans depuis peu, mais sa façon de s'habiller et de se coiffer le faisait facilement passer pour vingt ans de moins.

Personne, du monde magique ou non, n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était sorcier. En effet, il parlait moldu couramment, savait se servir d'un grille pain, connaissait la plupart des chansons des Doors, mais surtout se comportait comme le parfait jeune moldu des seventies.  
C'est pour ces raisons que le ministre de la magie, Legolas Booth, n'avait pas hésité un instant pour le nommer chef du département des affaires moldues. Et il remplissait ses fonctions à merveille.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de la plupart des londoniens, la pluie commença à tomber. Après ces jours de chaleur intense, l'orage approchait.  
Malheureusement pour Teuglon, qui n'avait rien pour se protéger de la future tempête, il n'avait pas fini sa mission. Un coli suspect était arrivé au relais de poste moldue de King's Road, pour Netola Potter, la mère de son collègue et ami. Il avait donc été chargé de s'y rendre, de l'inspecter, et en cas de problème, de le ramener au bureau.

La pluie avait doublé d'intensité, et tombait si fort qu'on aurait dit de la grêle. Le sorcier, s'abrittant tant bien que mal sous sa veste, courut se refugier par la première porte qu'il trouva.

Soulagé, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un pub, plutôt miteux, plongé dans la semi obscurité. Des lampes crasseuses diffusaient une faible lumière jaunâtre.

Teuglon décida de s'installer à une table au fond de la salle, le temps que l'orage passe. Il commanda un Martini, puis s'adossa au mur.  
Assis à côté de lui, se tenait un homme à moustache, le reste du visage caché par ses cheveux mi longs. Quand il l'aperçut, il sursauta.  
Il resta bouche bée.

Devant lui se tenait George Harrison.

Le silence plana quelques instants. Enfin, il prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« -Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, mais si vous voulez, je peux aller à une autre table…  
-Non restez. Cela me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui s'adresse à moi normalement.  
Il but une gorgée du contenu de son verre, puis reprit.  
Les gens croient qu'être célèbre vous rend différent. Mais c'est faux ; j'aime être traité comme quelqu'un de normal... Vous vous y connaissez en musique ?

Teuglon, un peu intimidé, balbutia :  
-Heu plutôt… Enfin je veux dire, un peu…  
-Alors j'ai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai enregistré un album aux Etats Unis il y a quelques jours. Vous pourriez l'écouter pour moi, et me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Vous savez, depuis que Pattie m'a quitté, j'ai besoin d'un point de vue extérieur…

Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Il se reprit très vite.  
Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas je comprends tr…  
-Non ce sera un grand honneur pour moi ! Mais je n'ai pas de lecteur vinyle…  
-Ce n'est pas un problème ! Assura t-il, et il se tourna vers le barman.  
Mario, pouvez vous lui mettre le tout dans un sac ?

Puis il se remit face au sorcier.  
Revenez ici une fois que vous l'aurez écouté, si je n'y suis pas, laissez vos commentaires à Mario, il me les ferra passer. J'espère que cet album aura un meilleur accueil que mon précédent… ! Que voulez vous, je n'ai plus le même succès que quand j'étais Beatle ! A cette époque, on se surpassait à chaque fois ! Je crois qu'ils me manquent…

Puis il secoua la tête, et tendis à son nouvel ami le sac qu'on venait de lui apporter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça mon pauvre ami, je dois vous ennuyer ! Tenez, prenez ça ! Hare Krishna mon ami ! »

Après l'avoir remercié mille fois, Teuglon sortit son sac à la main, et encore sous le choc de cette rencontre, oublia de passer à la poste.

* * *

James était dans la salle à manger, un bol de céréales devant lui, une tasse de thé dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre. L'hibou grand duc qui la lui avait apportée commença à picorer dans son bol.

Le jeune sorcier, absorbé dans sa lecture, n'y fit pas attention.

C'est aux mots « Prudence Helter » qu'il recracha sa boisson et faillit s'étouffer avec un céréale. L'oiseau, effrayé, s'enfuit par la fenêtre. James quant à lui, dut relire plusieurs fois le parchemin pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

Sirius et lui n'étaient pas ensemble pour le devoir de métamorphose ! Il s'y attendait, même si une partie de lui avait continuée à espérer.

Avec qui son meilleur ami était-il ? Il avait hâte qu'il vienne le voir, pour savoir qui était son binôme, mais aussi parce que ses journées étaient bien longues sans lui.

* * *

Vendredi matin, Sirius préparait son plan de fuite. Ses parents recevaient les Malfoy à dîner, et ils s'affairaient donc dans toute la maison, cherchant à effacer toute trace de leur fils rebelle de Gryffondor.  
Il avait saisi cette opportunité, et était maintenant prêt à passer à l'action.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et la laissa grande ouverte derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, s'enferma à l'intérieur, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et attendit.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : quelques minutes plus tard, un cris perçant se fit entendre.

« ORION, VIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Mr et Mrs Black étaient plantés là, devant la chambre de leur fils aîné, horrifiés. Regulus les rejoignit très vite, toujours prêt à condamner les actions de son frère.

Sirius, lui, sortit discrètement et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup pendant que sa famille commentait le désastre qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

« Il a osé… Il a osé mettre des photos de… de MOLDUES ! Dans NOTRE maison ! NOUS, HONORABLES SANGS PURS ! »

Son mari le prit encore plus mal, et c'est tout rouge qu'il entra dans la chambre, et essaya d'arracher de toutes ses forces une photo de moldue en petite tenue. Ne cédant pas, il sortit un flot de jurons et commença à donner des coups de coups de pieds dans l'armoire.

Mrs Black, elle, sortit sa baguette et lança tous les sorts de nettoyage qu'elle connaissait, en vain. De plus en plus furieuse, elle prit la paire de ciseaux posée sur le bureau et tambourina avec sa pointe contre une photo de voiture.

Regulus, qui était resté sur le seuil, encore sous le choc, aperçu un drapeau de Gryffondor, et imita bientôt ses parents.

Soudain, Mrs Black s'arrêta net.

« Et je suppose que ça le fait rire de nous voir essayer de réparer ses dégâts ! C'est lui le responsable, c'est lui qui va enlever tout ça ! SIRIUS VIENT ICI ! »

Au bout de quelques instants, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, et Mr Black, bientôt suivit par sa femme, partit à la recherche de son fils, outré par ce manque de respect.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde! Joyeux Noel, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!

Désolé pour le jour de retard, mais avec tous les cadeaux à acheter, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête... Enfin, l'important c'est que vous avez là le chapitre 6! :D  
Le prochain sera pour samedi, parce que je pars dimanche, et je ne veux pas vous laisser sans rien pendant 10 jours!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pendant que ses parents observaient la nouvelle décoration de sa chambre, Sirius avait filé en douce par la cheminée. Heureusement, le bruit des flammes avait été couvert par les cris de sa famille.

Son meilleur ami, James, était dans sa chambre, accroupi par terre, à admirer le cadeau d'un collègue de son père. Tout excité, il commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Soudain, il entendit le crépitement des flammes venant du salon. Son père était au travail au ministère et sa mère partie faire des courses à Près au Lard, il était donc seul chez lui.

Le jeune sorcier se décida donc à aller voir qui venait d'arriver. Par précaution en ces temps de guerre, il dégaina sa baguette et commença descendre les escaliers. Les pas venant du salon s'approchaient.

James tendis son bras gauche tenant sa baguette devant lui, près à attaquer. Une ombre se projeta sur le mur sombre du couloir.

Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier, et se prépara à tourner l'angle.  
Enfin, il prit son courage à deux mains et pivota brusquement, faisant face à la masse sombre.

Elle sursauta, recula puis éclata d'un rire qui était familier au jeune homme.

« -Hé Cornedrue, m'attaques pas, c'est moi !

James soulagé, se joignit à son rire.  
-Désolé, je m'attendais pas à te voir Pat' !

Il le serra dans ses bras.

-Quelle bonne surprise ! D'ailleurs à propos de surprises, j'en ai une ! Viens voir dans ma chambre !  
-Moi aussi j'ai une heu…En faite ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne surprise… mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ! Répondit Sirius l'ai un peu inquiet.  
-C'est Teuglon, l'ami de mon père qui vient de me l'apporter !  
-C'est à propos de la métamorphose… continua Sirius, même si son ami ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.  
-TADAM ! L'interrompit James une fois entré dans sa chambre. Un lecteur vigile, tu te rends compte ?!  
-Je suis en groupe avec…  
-Pour écouter de la MUSIQUE !  
-AVEC LILY !  
Un silence plana sur la chambre.  
-QUOI ?!  
-Euh ba oui, c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire…

Le sorcier, terriblement embarrassé, attendait une éventuelle réaction de la part de son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier semblait trop abasourdi par la nouvelle pour l'attaquer.  
Il saisit donc sa chance pour échapper aux cheveux verts.

-Et euh… c'est un… lecteur vigile tu disais ?  
- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?!  
- J'ai essayé, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas ! Et puis j'avais peur que tu ne le prennes mal…  
-MAIS C'EST GENIAL !  
-Ah… euh… oui, surement !

Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais était agréablement surpris par la réaction positive de son ami.

-On peut échanger de groupe et…  
-Elle m'a envoyé une lettre, coupa t'il.  
-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me la monter ?! »

Son ami fouilla dans sa poche et la lui tendit.  
Il la vit la déplier, et ses yeux la parcourir, puis s'arrêter.

« -Mais euh… tu crois que je devrais continuer à lire ?  
-Bien sûr, comment vu tu qu'elle soit au courant ? »  
James lui lança un regard inquiet, mais continua sa lecture.

Arrivé au bout, il passa un moment concentré sur la dernière phrase, puis sourit.

« Il faut aller la voir au plus tôt ! Tu ne pouvais pas venir avant ? Elle nous attendait sûrement ! »  
Sirius n'osa pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle l'attendait lui, et pas les deux.

Ils concentrèrent ensuite leur attention sur le fameux lecteur « vigile ». Bien que ne comprenant pas les instructions, ils réussirent à monter l'appareil et à l'aide de leur baguettes, ils créèrent une source d'électricité pour le faire fonctionner.  
Le montage étant arrivé à sa fin, les deux garçons contenaient difficilement leur impatience.

«- Corn', passe-moi le vigile maintenant !  
-Tiens ! Mais c'est bizarre, il ne ressemble pas à ceux que j'ai vu sur mon magazine !  
-En plus il est carré ! Comment peut-on le placer sur le rond noir ? »

Ils essayèrent dans toutes les positions, mais aucune ne marchait.

Finalement, Sirius, exaspéré, le prit et l'examina sous tous ses angles. Tandis qu'il le tenait verticalement, un gros cercle noir tomba, menaçant de s'écraser par terre. Heureusement, son ami, avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur, le saisit au vol, à quelques centimètres du sol.

« C'est ça ! »

La main tremblante, il le déposa délicatement et après avoir suivi quelques instructions dans le désordre, un son sortit soudain, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à écouter la chanson sans parler, mais bientôt ils ne purent retenir leur excitation.

« -WOW, non d'une citrouille ! Sa marche !  
-On est de génies ! »

Ils commencèrent à sautiller partout, en rythme avec la musique, balançant la tête à droite et à gauche. Très vite, une voix s'éleva de l'appareil. Les deux garçons éblouis, s'arrêtèrent de bouger et fixèrent le disque qui tournait sur la platine.

« -Cet homme est un génie ! Il faut absolument qu'il vienne nous chanter ça en vrai !  
-Sa ne marche pas comme ça Patmol ! Ces chanteurs sont célèbres, ils ne vont pas chez gens comme ça !  
-Mais je suis un Black ! Et toi un Potter ! C'est un honneur pour lui de venir voir des sorciers accomplis comme nous, les deux hommes parfaits de Poudlard !

Il fit un clin d'œil séducteur à son ami, celui qui faisait chavirer le cœur de tant de filles.

-Bon d'accord, on est peut être des sorciers exceptionnels, répondit il avait un sourire fier, mais les moldus font des concerts, et tous les gens qui veulent les écouter se rendent là bas !

Fier de pouvoir étaler son savoir musical, il ajouta :

Il y a même des salles exprès pour ça ! Et oui, c'est une vraie mine d'information mon magazine moldu !  
-Mais alors allons à un de ses cancers ! Il en ferra surement un à Londres cet été !  
-« Concert » Parmol, comme chez nous, pas « cancer » ! Et puis d'abord, il s'appelle comment ce moldu ?

Sirius se pencha pour ramasser la pochette orange du disque, tandis que les notes de trompette reprenaient de plus belle.

-Le vigile, c'est Extra Texture, de George Harrison !  
-George… J'aime bien ! J'appellerai bien mon fils comme ça, en mémoire du premier vigile qu'on a entendu !  
-George ? C'est un peu commun, il y en a au moins deux à Poudlard !  
-Harrison alors !  
-Oh non James ! Pas ces noms à rallonge !  
-Harry ? Oui Harry ça sonne bien !  
-Adjugé ! Conclu Sirius, enthousiaste.»

Ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre, pour pouvoir profiter de ce son nouveau. Enfin, ils fermèrent les yeux, et se laissèrent transporter par la magie de George Harrison.

* * *

Voilààà!

Je tiens juste à signaler que George Harrison ne m'appartient malheureusement pas!  
La chanson est _You_ issue de l'album_ Extra Texture_ de notre ami George! N'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter!

watch?v=odK4G5ahuyA

Bisous!


	7. Chapter 7

Comme promis, le chapitre 7 en avance! Le prochain ne sera pas avant samedi parce que je pars toute la semaine, et je n'aurais pas internet!

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 7

Soudainement, James ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds, manquant d'écraser Sirius au passage. Ce dernier se redressa en grognant.

« -T'es complètement cinglé Corn' ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Lily !  
-Quoi Lily ? demanda t'il exaspéré.  
-Il faut aller la voir !  
-Maintenant ?!  
-Oui, sinon elle croira que tu ne va pas la voir parce que tu ne la veux pas comme binôme donc elle sera triste d'avoir raté une occasion de me voir, elle demandera à changer de groupe, McGo acceptera parce qu'elle adore Lilounette-Prefète-Parfaite et moi je n'aurais plus d'excuses pour aller chez elle. Du coup Lily sera dévastée quand elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a fait, et deviendra dépressive. Sa dépression ne fera que grandir car sa passion pour moi la dévorera toujours plus, et en gros, à la fin, elle meurt. Donc si tu ne veux pas tuer la future petite amie de ton Cornedrue préféré, on va la voir aujourd'hui!

Sirius lui lança un regard sceptique.  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais tordu comme gars ?  
-Non.  
-Maintenant c'est fait.

James le foudroya du regard.

-Haha t'es trop drôle. Maintenant on peut se concentrer trente secondes ? Alors, tu connais son adresse non ? On se rend à Londres, et on sonne chez elle. Elle est tellement contente de me voir à sa porte qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle a écrit dans sa lettre, et nous invite prendre le thé. C'est là que je rencontre sa mère et que je sors la carte GarsCharmeurQuiFaitTomberSou sSonCharmeToutesLesFemmesD'AgeMur. Sa mère est éblouie à son tour, et se rend compte que je suis un jeune homme exceptionnel, pile poile celui qu'il faut pour sa fille. Résultat, elle m'invite dîner, et me propose même de passer l'été chez elles. A la fin des vacances on sort ensemble, et deux ans plus tard, on se mari et on a un fils qui s'appelle Harry, et après…  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais un gars tordu ?  
-Oui, tu viens de le faire mais…  
-Et bien apparemment je dois te le répéter encore longtemps !  
-D'accord d'accord, mais on doit y aller !  
-A mon avis ce n'est pas une bonne idée…  
-ALLER ALLER ALLER, DIS OUI !

Il choisit ce moment là pour lui faire ses yeux suppliants de chien battu. Il ajouta d'une petite voix :

S'il te plait.  
-Bon ok… Mais arrête de me faire ce regard là ! C'est pas juste, tu sais que je craque à chaque fois !

James, ravit de sa victoire, prit son ami dans ses bras.  
-Aaaaah merci, merci, merci infiniment ! Aller, on y va tout de suite, pas de temps à perdre ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux sorciers se rendirent en pleine Londres moldue.  
Ne connaissant pas la rue de Lily, ils atterrirent dans le quartier via le réseau de cheminette.

« -Hey Corn' ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver des vendeurs de vigiles dans le quartier ?  
-Ce serait génial ! On pourrait demander à des passants s'ils savent où on en vend !

James s'approcha donc d'une jeune femme brune et lui posa la question

-Bonjour Madame, sauriez vous où on peut trouver un vendeur de vigiles ?  
-Désolé jeune homme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! lui répondit-elle en riant, puis elle continua son chemin.  
-Sympa pour le renseignement… maugréa Sirius une fois que la passante se fut éloignée.  
-T'inquiète, essayons avec l'homme là-bas ! Monsieur, monsieur ! Appela t-il.

L'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers les deux sorciers.  
-Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ?  
-Nous cherchions un vendeur de vigiles !

Il leur lança un regard noir.  
-Ah la jeunesse de nos jours !

Il les laissa ainsi interloqués.

-Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend à ces moldus ? Vraiment mal polis !  
-Tiens, regarde le policier là bas ! Il va bien devoir nous répondre, lui ! »

Ils allèrent donc à sa rencontre.

« -Bonjour Monsieur l'agent ! Pourriez vous nous indiquer où se trouve le magasin de vigiles du coin s'il vous plait ? Black avait posé la question avec son sourire d'enfant modèle et poli, comme quand il s'adressait à un professeur qui devait lui mettre une sanction.  
-Vous vous moquez de moi ?!  
-Pas du tout Monsieur ! Continua t-il.  
-Enlevez moi ce sourire innocent de votre visage, et disparaissez, où je vous emmène au poste pour vous être moqué d'un agent de police !  
-Mais nous vous parlons tout à fait sérieusement Monsieur ! C'est que nous adorons les vigiles et que nous voudrions nous en procurer quelque uns !

L'homme était devenu tout rouge et c'est avec une voix vibrante de colère qu'il demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de vigiles bon sang ?!  
-Ba les choses habituelles ! Vous savez, les emmener chez nous, les écouter…  
-Sa suffit maintenant ! Hors de ma vue sales gamins ! »

Les deux amis se consultèrent du regard, et décidant qu'il valait mieux filer, partirent d'un pas rapide.

« -Dis Corn', t'es sur que tous les moldus écoutent des vigiles ? Ce n'est pas illégal ?

James prit son air concentré quelques instants, mais il ne trouva rien dans sa mémoire.

-Evidement que c'est légal, sinon y aurait pas de magazines qui leur sont dédiés !  
-Pas faux… Enfin bon, rien ne nous empêche de se balader un peu et de trouver ce magasin par nous même… et la rue de Lily par la même occasion ! »

Ils flânèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, mais remarquèrent très vite que certains passants leur lançaient des coups d'œil intrigués.  
Après qu'une énième femme se soit retournée, James, exaspéré, alerta son ami.

« -C'est moi ou les gens nous observent ?  
-Je ne suis pas fou alors ?!  
- Sacrées moldues ! Elles ne doivent pas être habituées à voir des beaux gosses pareils !  
-Tu l'as dis Jamesy ! »

Il prit alors son sourire charmeur et lança un clin d'œil à deux jeunes femmes qui les dévisageaient un peu plus loin.  
La plus grande rougit et s'approcha d'eux en chuchotant à son amie.

« Tu vois il n'est pas mort ! »

Les deux sorciers qui avaient entendu, se consultèrent du regard. Sirius se pencha vers son complice, et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« -Qui est mort ?  
-Que ce que j'en sais moi ?  
-Elles arrivent ! »

En effet, les deux filles étaient maintenant à leur hauteur, mais n'avaient d'yeux que pour le garçon aux chevaux indomptables. Son ami, un peu jaloux, resta un peu en retrait.  
La plus jeune prit la parole, toute excitée.

« -Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est vrai que ce qu'on dit est à la fois vrai et faux ?  
-Tout à fait mademoiselle ! Lui répondit James avec un sourire envoutant, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.  
-Donc vous êtes le vrai… reprit l'autre fille, au bord de l'évanouissement.  
-Je croyais que c'était juste un ragot ! Mais alors en vérité, ils vous ont bien remplacé… Coupa la petite, d'une voix suraiguë.  
-Heu…

James lança un regard à son ami, en quête d'un peu d'aide, mais ce dernier semblait attendre la suite.

-Vous êtes…  
-PAUL MCCARTNEY ! (1)

Cette fois Sirius ne pu se retenir, et éclata de rire, bientôt suivi pas James.

-C'est bien lui ! Affirma Black entre deux hoquets.  
-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
-Les filles, les filles, je dois vous demander toute votre discrétion ! Enfin… vous comprenez… Fit James d'un air entendu.  
-Oh oui, oui évidement ! Répondirent les deux groupies, ravies de la confidence que leur faisait une « star ». Et… est ce que nous pourrions avoir un autographe ?  
-Bien sûr ! »

Il prit alors le bout de papier qu'elles lui tendaient et signa d'un gribouillis, ne sachant plus pour qui elles le prenaient.  
Puis il donna un coup de coude à Sirius, et ils partirent en courant, pendant que les deux fans sautillaient en criant « C'EST LUI ! C'EST PAUL MCCARTNEY ! ».

* * *

(1) : légende de Paul Is Dead, lancée en 1969, comme quoi Paul McCartney, membre des Beatles, serait mort en 1966 et remplacé par un sosie. (Oui, j'aime beaucouuup les Beatles! :p)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne année! :D

A peine rentrée de vacances, je vous met en ligne le chapitre 8! Enfin la rencontre des deux Maraudeurs et Lily!

Merci aux lecteurs, et à Echco, hachi et Katerina pour leur review!

Bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent enfin quelques rues plus loin, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient maintenant dans une impasse déserte à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« -On l'a échappée belle !  
-Ouais, faudrait peut être penser à te déguiser un peu, histoire de ne pas créer une émeute à chaque coin de rue…  
-Ok ! Tu connais les sortilèges de métamorphose du visage ?  
-Parfaitement ! Je m'en charge ! »

James observa son ami sortir sa baguette et l'approcher de son visage avec une certaine crainte. Tout excès de zèle était suspect chez Black.

« -Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te teindre les cheveux en vert !  
-Mouais… Je me méfis de toi Black !  
-Et tu as bien raison ! Souris t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ici il est question de te faire passer inaperçu, donc je doute qu'un bec de canard et des oreilles d'éléphant fassent l'affaire ! »

Il se détendit donc un peu tandis que Sirius imaginait sa future tête ; ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de loucher sur la baguette quand elle s'approcha tour à tour des différentes parties de son visage. Il ressentit des légers picotements après chaque sort lancé, et enfin, son ami s'éloigna, examinant le résultat final.

« -Pas mal ! C'est que je suis doué, affirma Sirius, non sans un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.  
-Attend que je me sois vu avant de te réjouir!"

James lança alors un sortilège de réflexion sur le muret de brique en face de lui. Il sursauta devant le visage inconnu qui lui apparu dans le miroir.

« -Un chinois sérieusement ?! Avec une moustache en guidon en plus ?! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Et tu veux que je me ballade incognito comme ça ? C'était la mode y a deux siècles, plus maintenant !

Sirius pour toute réponse éclata de rire. Il se reprit vite devant l'air furieux de son ami.  
-Aller, avoue le, c'est élégant, raffiné… Quel charme !

Il le fusilla du regard, mais préféra changer de sujet.  
-Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?  
-Oui chef ! »

Ils reprirent donc leur vagabondage dans les rues de Londres. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune idée de là où ils allaient, la chance leur sourit, car ils trouvèrent bientôt William Road, la rue de Lily.  
Plus étonnant encore, ils allaient sonner à sa porte lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment.

« -Ah Lil… Evans ! Tu tombes bien, on allait entrer justement !

La jeune fille, déjà étonnée de se retrouver face à face avec son camarade de classe en bas de chez elle, tiqua aux à ses paroles.  
-Entrer ? Encore aurait-il fallut que je t'ouvre. Et… On ? Toi et ton ego surdimensionné ou… ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent rien qu'en pensant à la seconde possibilité. Elle siffla entre ses dents.  
-Si tu as emmené Potter je te jure que…

Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement, et sa fureur laissa place à un profond étonnement.

Sirius sentant que la furie allait se déchainer, recula un peu, et plaça ses bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Mais Lily réagit tout à fait différemment. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix normale, avec un zeste d'interrogation cependant.  
-C'est qui lui ?

Black baissa ses bras et s'empressa de reprendre une attitude normale, puis regarda autour de lui pour connaître l'identité de son sauveur. C'est alors qu'il aperçu James, sous l'apparence du chinois à moustache, et avec un grand sourire béat aux lèvres. Il du se contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il répondit enfin.  
-Lui ? C'est heu… Harry ! Oui, c'est ça, Harry, mon ami chinois qui est venu me rendre visite pendant les vacances, à cause de heu… la crise là bas, tout ça tout ça…

Lily l'observa méfiante.  
-Mais ce n'est pas chinois comme nom Harry !  
-Heu… Non ! En effet, sa mère est anglaise… Son père est chinois, et ses cousins sont… australiens ! Je te raconte pas les réunions de famille ! Fit Sirius avec un petit rire gêné, maudissant intérieurement sa manie de rajouter des détails inutiles à chaque fois qu'il racontait des mensonges.

La rousse tourna alors sa tête vers le chinois, lui fit un grand sourire et articula lentement pour qu'il la comprenne.  
-Bon-jouuur !

James, n'en revenant pas qu'elle lui ait sourit, et même salué, lui dépondit d'une voix complètement gaga.  
-Bonjour Lily !

Elle sursauta entendant son prénom, et regarda Sirius en plissant les yeux, douteuse.  
-Comment il connait mon prénom ?  
-Heu… Je lui ai appris avant de venir ! Tu sais les chinois aiment s'informer sur les gens qu'ils rencontrent avant de les rencontrer… Même pour aller au restaurant…. Oui, bref, je me tais. Se reprit-il.

La jeune se pencha alors vers lui et lui chuchota :  
-Mais il a quel âge ?  
-Notre âge !  
-Et il a déjà une moustache garnie ?!  
-Ah heu… Oui, tu sais, les chinois ont une forte pilosité faciale, surtout dans son village qui…

Il se maudit une troisième fois pour les bêtises qu'il continuait à débiter, et préféra changer de sujet.  
-Alors pour le devoir de métamorphose ?

Lily se redressa, et prit un air agacé.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition Black ! Si tu ne me préviens pas, je ne peux pas deviner que tu viens me voir ! J'allais justement chez le dentiste là !

Elle regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

-D'ailleurs tu m'as mise en retard, je vais rater mon bus !

-Désolé, si tu veux on t'accompagne jusqu'à ton arrêt !

-Non merci, répliqua t'elle sèchement avant de contourner les deux garçons pour accéder au trottoir.

Sirius, vivement encouragé du regard par son ami, insista.

-Mais on doit fixer une date pour faire notre devoir !  
-Bon d'accord…  
-Ok, disons… mardi matin chez moi ? Je t'enverrais mon adresse par hibou.  
-Si tu veux. »

Un silence s'installa sur les trois adolescents tandis qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes. James donnait des coups de coude discrets à son complice, et essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres. Enfin, il comprit, et fit un « Aaaah » muet avant de briser le silence.

« -Dis Evans… Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas James ?  
-Ca me semble plutôt évident. Mais rassure toi Black, pas de favoritisme : je ne te porte pas non plus dans mon cœur.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Est-ce utile de tout énumérer ? Vous êtes arrogants, prétentieux, vous passez votre temps à faire des blagues pas drôles…  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Coupa t-il. Mais est ce que tu sortirais avec lui s'il changeait ?  
-On ne parle pas de changement là, on parle de révolution ! De miracle même !  
-Ok, mais s'il y avait ce miracle ?  
-Mmmh, je ne pense pas.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ?  
Lily rougit et baissa les yeux.  
-Je heu… enfin… On ne sort pas ensemble…  
-Qui ?!  
-Stuart Stucliff. »

Elle l'avait chuchoté si doucement que les deux amis durent se pencher vers elle pour entendre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà Lily était partie à toute allure en criant « MON BUUUUS ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

James et Sirius suivirent Lily du regard pendant qu'elle courrait après son bus.  
Elle réussit à le rattraper, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut montée à bord que les deux garçons purent enfin rompre le silence.

« - Tu le connais toi ce Stuart ?  
- Je crois qu'il est à Serdaigle.  
- Ah oui, en quatrième année ! Quel crétin !  
- Aller Corn', ce n'est pas parce que Lily l'aime bien qu'il est stupide !  
- Sirius, rappelle-toi qui avait tout fait rater le jour où on voulait faire exploser la serre de botanique !  
- C'était lui ?! C'est vraiment un imbécile alors ! On s'était pris 6 heures de colle à cause de cette ordure !  
- Voilà ! Et souviens-toi de la manière dont on s'était vengés !  
- Ummh… Mais attend, on s'était pas vengés ! On lui avait juste caché ses livres, parce qu'il avait menacé de dévoiler nos escapades nocturnes de la semaine précédente !  
- Il faut que justice soit faite mon ami !  
- Tu l'as dis ! Il va payer ! »

Ils se serrèrent ensuite la main pour conclure cette résolution, tout en se souriant d'un air diabolique.  
On ne la fait pas aux Maraudeurs !

« - Bon et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- On a toujours pas trouvé notre vendeur de vigiles je te signale !  
- Ah oui ! Mais dépêchons nous alors, je voudrais être rentré avant ma mère.  
- A propos, je pourrais rester dîner ?  
- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu peux mon petit Patmolounet !  
- Merci ! Les Malfoy viennent dîner à la maison, je n'ai pas très envie de les croiser tu comprends…  
- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis que plus heureux de pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de ta compagnie !  
- Moi de même très cher ! Et maintenant si on arrêtait de faire les idiots et qu'on cherchait pour de bon notre magasin ?  
- Bonne idée ! Allons-y ! »

Les deux sorciers se remirent donc en route. Ils eurent de la chance, car bientôt, ils tombèrent sur une boutique avec écrit sur le store « Vinyles » en grosses lettres.

James répéta le mot en fronçant les sourcils et les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent horrifiés, comprenant le sens de leurs paroles un peu plus tôt.  
Ils finirent par éclater de rire.

« - Les passants qui… nous regardaient… bizarrement ! Réussi à articuler Potter entre deux hocquets.  
- Et la tête du policier quand on lui a dit qu'on voulait en acheter ! »

Leur hilarité doubla, et même tripla lorsque Sirius s'aperçu que son ami avait encore sa tête de chinois. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt appuyés l'un sur l'autre, pleurant de rire.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils se calment, et c'est avec des crampes aux abdomens qu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin tant recherché.

La première chose qui les frappa en arrivant fut le nombre de caisses remplies de vinyles qui jonchaient un peu partout. En plus de ceux qui étaient posés sur des tables, il y en avait par terre, des empilés et d'autres accrochés sur les murs.

Ils mirent plus d'une demie heure pour se repérer, ne connaissant pas les différents genres de musique moldue. Ils finirent par découvrir que le style de George Harrison qui les avaient tant éblouis s'appelait « Rock ».  
Mais le choix d'artistes était si vaste qu'après un bon quart d'heure, ils piochèrent au hasard deux disques : un de Patti Smith et l'autre des Pink Floyd.

Ils payèrent, puis sortirent.

Tandis que les deux sorciers cherchaient une ruelle peu fréquentée pour appeler le Magicobus, le sujet « Stuart » revint.

«- Mais attend… Stuart son nom c'est Stucliff ? demanda Sirius.  
- Oui ! Pourquoi ?  
- Il est dans la famille de Charlotte ?  
- Charlotte Stucliff l'amie de Lily ? Je ne sais pas… Mais si attend, je les vois souvent ensemble !  
- Mais elle est fille unique non ?  
- Ca doit être son cousin alors !  
- Oui surement !  
- … Tu crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas James, parole de Maraudeur, on va se venger ! Il a cru qu'on vole la future copine de mon meilleur ami comme ça ?!  
- Oh merci mon Patmol ! » Répondit James, touché.

Il donna une tape affectueusement dans le dos de son frère de cœur, puis appela le Magicobus.

* * *

James remit pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de la soirée le vinyle sur le lecteur. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Décidément, ces Pink Floyd étaient étonnants !

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, la voix de sa mère, surgit du salon et lui demanda de descendre. C'est un peu inquiet qu'il obéit.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il découvrit ses parents en pleine discussion avec… Sirius ! Il ne l'avait pourtant quitté qu'une trentaine de minutes auparavant. Le plus surprenant était le visage grave qu'abordaient ces trois là.  
Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

«- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
- Chéri, c'est Sirius…  
- Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte ! Coupa ce dernier.  
- QUOI ?!

James, incrédule, les regarda tour à tour.

- Oui, ils n'ont pas trop apprécié que je te vois… et le relooking de ma chambre non plus…  
- On lui a proposé de l'héberger, après tout, c'est comme s'il faisait déjà parti de la famille depuis que vous vous connaissez !  
- Avec plaisir ! Assura le jeune Potter.  
- Sirius, si tu veux monter, on pensait te mettre dans la même chambre que James. On doute que tu passerais beaucoup de temps dans ta chambre si on vous séparait…  
- Oui, merci beaucoup Monsieur et Madame Potter, répondit Sirius, l'air grave.  
Et il quitta la pièce.

-James, on compte sur toi pour soutenir ton ami dans cette période difficile. Tu dois être très heureux qu'il emménage, mais pour lui ça doit être dur, alors fait attention à lui !  
- Oui papa, je vais le rejoindre ! »

Il rejoignit donc son frère de cœur, en pensant que maintenant qu'ils allaient vivre sous le même toit, se serait son vrai frère.  
Il le trouva assit sur la lit, le regard dans le vide.

« -Alors mon Patmol préféré, sois pas déprimé, c'est ce dont on rêvait ! On va vivre ensemble !  
- Tu ne comprends pas, mes parents m'ont abandonné… murmura t-il.  
- Aller, tu va vite retrouver le moral ! Et je te rappelle qu'on a une petite vengeance à préparer ! »  
Et c'est avec un maigre sourire que le nouvel orphelin suivit son ami, et ensemble, préparèrent leur plan.

* * *

_Sirius s'avança sur le perron de chez lui, et sonna, non sans une certaine appréhension en vue de la future réaction de ses parents.  
Il patienta quelques secondes, puis sa mère ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un visage impassible, mais il avait appris que ce n'était pas toujours bon signe.  
Il voulu entrer, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour le laisser passer._

« - Je peux entrer ? demanda t-il agacé.  
- Non. Ton père et moi en avant assez que tu nous manques de respect. Ici, on ne rentre pas et on ne sort pas comme on veut. Tu n'es pas majeure, tu n'as aucun droit sans notre autorisation. Tu es la honte des Black, et tu n'as plus rien à faire dans notre famille.  
- Mais c'est chez moi !  
- Plus maintenant ! Répliqua sèchement sa mère, en lui lançant un sac à ces pieds.  
- Très bien. » Répondit-il, une once de colère dans la voix.

Il saisit le sac, le mis sur une épaule et retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, il fit demi tour, et s'avança sur le trottoir, sans se retourner.

Sirius se réveilla en sueur. Décidément, il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous!

Il neige dehors, alors j'espère qu'il neigera des reviews ici aussi! :p  
Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs!

Sinon, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que a href=" s/8913440/1/Poopy"Poopy/a, ma fanfiction écrite en collaboration avec ProfesseurBlinis vient de sortir! Elle se déroule elle aussi à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais avec James comme narrateur. Elle est plus axée humour que celle-ci; si vous cherchez quelque chose de sympa à lire, venez tester! ;)

Bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Lily Evans se trouvait dans les rues de Londres par un beau mardi matin. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue à pois, dont la couleur contrastait avec le rouge vif de ses cheveux, ramassés en un chignon lâche. Des mèches rousses flottaient dans la légère brise.

Elle était ravissante, et elle le savait. Elle se sourit intérieurement lorsqu'un énième jeune homme se retourna sur son passage. Elle aimait être jolie. Non, non, elle ne s'était pas faite belle pour Black. Mais il valait mieux bien se présenter devant une famille de pro sang purs.  
Enfin, elle arriva devant le square Grimmaud.

Elle trouva rapidement le numéro 12, et monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient du perron.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant. Le trac se fit sentir, le même qu'avant ses épreuves de B.U.S.E. Alors, comme à son habitude, elle respira profondément puis sonna à la porte, décidée.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une femme, grande et aux cheveux noirs hirsutes lui ouvrit. Elle lui parla d'une voix froide et peu accueillante.

« -Qui êtes vous ?  
-Bonjour Mrs Black, je suis Lily Evans, une camarde de classe de votre fils Sirius, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

Mais à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille, le visage de la mère se tordit dans une grimace furieuse.  
-ENCORE LUI ?! Amener une sang de bourbe – elle cracha en prononçant se mot – chez nous ?! SI JE MET LA MAIN SUR LUI, JE LE TUE !

Elle commença ensuite à débiter un flot de jurons et de menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses contre son fils aîné.  
Pendant ce temps, Lily, très gênée, restait sur le perron, pétrifiée. Enfin, Mrs Black et s'aperçue de la présence de la née moldue.

-ET TOI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LA ?! Hors de ma vie, sang de bourbe ! »

La rousse, effrayée, recula, descendit les marches à l'envers, puis une fois sur le trottoir, se retourna et partit en courant sans savoir où elle allait.  
Arrivée au coin de rue, elle marcha, et arpenta les alentours à la recherche de son bus.

Lily arriva finalement chez elle, encore tremblante. Sa mère s'étonna de la voir rentrée sitôt, mais sa fille, d'humeur morose, ne répondit pas à ses interrogations et monta directement dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit. Bientôt, son choc se transforma en colère.  
Elle s'était fait insulter par la mère de son binôme de métamorphose ! Ne pouvait-il pas la prévenir que sa mère était une dangereuse psychopathe ?! Ou aller lui ouvrir ? Voulait-il sa mort ? Leur rendez vous avait pourtant été fixé par lui !

Entre lui et Potter, c'était vraiment sans espoir…

Une fois sa colère un peu calmée, elle s'aperçu qu'un petit hibou brun attendait à sa fenêtre. Elle oublia momentanément ses problèmes, et alla ouvrir au messager de sa meilleure amie, Charlotte Stucliff. Elle saisit le parchemin et le déplia rapidement avant de commencer sa lecture.

_« Ma chère Lilou,_

Comment vas-tu ? Moi je suis super en forme, et devine quoi, je suis même en train de bronzer (un peu) ! Tu seras toute seule désormais au club des pâlottes haha!

On est arrivés en Espagne dimanche.  
Hier, on a visité Bilbao, et aujourd'hui on va voir El Pengado, leur école de sorcellerie ! Je me demande si les sortilèges espagnols sont les mêmes que les nôtres !

Enfin bon, je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter les détails de mon (bien que palpitant) voyage. Enfin, ne cris pas victoire trop vite, tu devras quand même endurer mes longues descriptions à la rentrée !

Je t'écris donc pour te parler de mon cousin ! Non, pas Luca, (quoiqu'il te passe le bonjour dans son langage bébé : « Arreuh »).

Lily éclata de rire. Son amie était vraiment inchangeable, entre sa manie de parler tout le temps pour dire des choses inutiles et sa passion pour faire durer le suspens.

_Tu l'auras deviné, c'est à propos de Stuart.  
Et moi je devine que tu es à deux doigts de m'étriper à distance pour avoir attendu onze lignes avant t'annoncer ça !_

Bref, j'étais dans ma maison d'été avec toute la famille et samedi, un peu avant de partir, il a reçu un coli sans expéditeur. Il est monté dans sa chambre, et quelques instants plus tard, on a entendus des cris stridents. Alors mon frère et moi nous sommes précipités pour voir ce qui se passait, et l'avons trouvé avec le colis ouvert dans ses mains, le visage recouvert d'énormes furoncles qui grossissaient à vue d'œil. Le pauvre, si tu l'avais vu ! C'était un spectacle plutôt… impressionnant !

On l'a donc emmené à Sainte Mangouste, cat les pustules commençaient à exploser… Enfin je t'épargne les détails, mais ce n'était pas joyeux ! D'ailleurs je crois que Stuart est resté choqué à vie ! Il ressent maintenant une haine profonde envers les gens avec la moindre trace d'acné, alors gare à ta peau jeune fille !

Pour finir rapidement, le temps qu'on le soigne, on avait raté notre porte au loin pour l'Espagne, et on a du attendre onze heures du soir pour le suivant : ma mère était furieuse !

Qui pourrait lui avoir envoyé ce colis ? Sûrement quelqu'un de Poudlard, mais qui ? La « blague » me semble trop méchante pour venir de Potter et Black. Et puis de toute façon ils ne sont pas au courant que tu as le béguin pour Stuart non ?

Donc je pense que ça doit venir du côté des Serpentards. Je suis jute un peu surprise qu'ils aient envoyé un gadget de Bongo & Attrapes au lieu d'un de leur objets bourrés de magie noire ! Enfin tant mieux, je ne peux que me réjouir. Stuart aussi ! Et toi aussi… ! Disons qu'il est beaucoup plus mignon sans ses pustules !  
Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue à mentionner ton nom assez régulièrement pour qu'il ne t'oublie pas, et qu'il découvre sa flamme pour toi, cachée au fond lui !

Enfin bon, il se fit tard, répond moi vite ! Passe de bonnes vacances, j'ai hâte de te revoir !

Je t'embrasse,

Ta Charlotte.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjouuuur!

Tout d'abord, merci pour le nombre de lectures qui augmente sans cesse (nous avons dépassé les 900!), et sachez qu'en plus de lire, vous pouvez aussi laisser une petite review, ça me fait très plaisir! :D

Sinon, voici le tant attendu (ou pas) chapitre 11! :D  
Au passage, je vous signale Poopy, une autre de mes fics qui vient de débuter!

A bientôt! :D

* * *

Chapitre 11

Lily reposa sa lettre d'un geste lent. Elle était furieuse. Non, pire encore. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement, comme extérieurement : elle était plus rouge que ses cheveux et serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures allaient exploser.

Stuart, le coli piégé, James et Sirius. Tout était relié.

Comment avait elle pu penser un seul instant que Sirius était digne de confiance ? Qu'il n'allait pas tout raconter à son imbécile de meilleur ami ?

Elle se sentait tellement coupable maintenant ! Elle imaginait le beau visage du jeune homme ruiné par des furoncles, et sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Surtout parce que, même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer, sa beauté était sa principale qualité… Et peut être bien la seule !

Elle secoua la tête, horrifiée par ses pensées. Non non non, elle aimait Stuart pour plein d'autres raisons ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Et puis c'était ces deux abrutis les responsables de la blague, pas elle ! Décidément, la colère lui faisait perdre la tête !

Elle réfléchît à son plan de bataille. Elle allait les étriper. Tous les deux.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la porte, et la claqua derrière elle, passa en coup de vent en criant « je rentre pour le dîner» à l'intention de sa mère, puis sortît. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qui heureusement ne mît pas longtemps à arriver. Elle choisît ensuite une place au fond pour ne pas être dérangée dans ses pensées.

James habitait dans la riche périphérie de Londres. Elle-même n'y était jamais allée, mais connaissait l'adresse et était sûre de la reconnaitre la demeure une fois sur place. En effet à la rentrée, les conquêtes d'été du séducteur se pavanaient d'avoir pu aller chez lui et racontaient chaque détail de l'intérieur si bien qu'elle aurait pu décrire fidèlement chaque pièce.

Non pas qu'elle écoutait les récits de ces pimbêches, non ! Au contraire, elle essayait de traîner le moins possible avec elles. Mais bon comme les trois quarts des filles de Poudlard étaient sorties avec Potter, elle devait bien leur parler un peu. Toutefois, elle continuait à détester ces filles qui se laissaient manipuler par n'importe que garçon.

Bon d'accord, elle devait l'avouer, James Potter n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Il était plutôt mignon. C'était même le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard d'après ce qu'on disait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se faire entraîner dans son lit et…

Encore une fois Lily secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Jamais elle ne le laisserait faire, elle ! Il était bien trop orgueilleux, stupide, coureur de jupons, hypocrite, immature, puéril, idiot, irresponsable, moqueur, sans cœur, versatile, égoïste, têtu, fier… à court de mots péjoratifs, elle fut contrainte d'arrêter sa liste.

Mais surtout ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était son obstination. Il était déjà sorti avec la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Sauf elle. Et depuis plusieurs années déjà, il essayait d'y remédier, un peu trop régulièrement au gout de la jeune fille.

Bien sur, elle refusait à chaque fois : il était hors de question de traîner avec cet être répugnant. Ni avec ses amis d'ailleurs. Le seul de la petite troupe avec lequel elle pouvait parler sans réprimer une envie de meurtre était Remus.

C'était un jeune homme gentil et timide, tout le contraire de James et Sirius. Si bien qu'elle se demandait souvent comment il pouvait passer ses journées à leurs côtés.

Le voyage se déroula plus rapidement que prévu, et Lily aperçu bientôt des villas du beau quartier de Londres. Deux arrêts plus tard, les villas avaient laissé place à la campagne, où se trouvaient de véritables manoirs.

Elle descendit donc et s'achemina vers une grande bâtisse en pierre, qui d'après les conquêtes de Potter semblait correspondre. Arrivée devant la grille, elle vit ce nom gravé dans le fer, signe que c'était le bon endroit.

Elle sonna d'un coup décidé et quand la grille s'ouvrit, elle referma violement la porte derrière elle.

Potter allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

La rousse le vit sortir par l'entrée principale laissant la grande porte légèrement entrouverte derrière lui. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange du haut du perron, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop furieuse pour s'occuper de ce détail. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lorsqu'il lui murmura « Evans ? », il reçu une baffe monumentale en réponse.

-« Petit crétin, ne prends pas cet air innocent avec moi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un petit minable, prétentieux, tu es pitoyable, pire encore, tu me dégoutes ! Tu sais que tu aurais pu défigurer à vie Stuart ?

Elle reprit son souffle puis reprit de plus belle.  
Si tu crois que sa aurait suffit pour que je sorte avec toi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Chaque geste que tu fais me répugne encore plus. Tu n'es qu'un tas de bouse de troll ! Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? REAGIS !

Lily, maintenant rouge écarlate, s'époumonait toujours. Et le fait que Potter ne disait rien la mettait plus encore hors d'elle.  
-REPOND ! Tu commets des actes ignobles envers un innocent, et tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer la…  
-TU VEUX QUE JE TE REPONDE ? Oui, je suis peut être allé un peu trop loin. Mais je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais ! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire souffrir ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais là ?! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.  
-Qu'est ce que tu oses dire Potter ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille que les autres ne doivent pas l'avoir ! »

Le ton montait de plus en plus, et Sirius, alerté par ces hurlements, apparut à la porte le visage sombre et inquiet.

« - Viens Cornedrue, elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

Il le prit et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que Lily en finissait avec lui :  
-C'EST CA, VA TE CACHER SALE LÂCHE ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! »

Et elle resta plantée là, maintenant seule. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius réapparu, furieux cette fois.

« -Je te pensais pas comme ça Evans, tu me déçois, vraiment.

Il parlait d'une voix glacée, vibrante de colère, si bien que Lily resta quelques secondes muette, puis sa rage reprit le dessus.  
-Tu te prends pour qui à me juger ? Et puis c'est toi qui es allé tout raconter à Potter ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !  
- Ecoute, je n'en ai rien à faire si tu t'en prends à moi. Mais James, c'est comme un frère pour moi, et personne ne fait de mal à ma famille. Alors tu vas partir d'ici et tu vas lui ficher la paix, ou tu auras à faire à moi. »

Sur ces mots, il pivota sur ses talons et rentra en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lily, complètement étourdie, fit demi tour comme une automate, passa le portail du manoir et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le bus qu'elle parvint enfin à réfléchir sur cette dispute.

Pourquoi les deux garçons avaient-ils réagit comme ça ? C'était surtout le comportement de James qui était étrange. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser crier dessus sans rien faire. Plus encore, il ne laissait jamais transparaître ses faiblesses, et là il était pratiquement en train de pleurer. Et Lily était prête à parier qu'il le fit une fois la porte franchie.

Ce mystère la tracassait, si bien qu'elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle avait prit le mauvais bus. Elle s'empressa alors de descendre dès le prochain arrêt. Heureusement, elle savait parfaitement où elle était : en effet, elle prenait souvent ce chemin pour se rendre au chemin de traverse.

C'est ainsi que l'idée de s'y balader un peu pour s'aérer l'esprit lui vint. Elle en avait bien besoin après tous ces tracas. Elle tourna donc à droite, entra dans le bar et se retrouva dans la rue sorcière avec l'aide de sa baguette.

Etant donnée la chaleur ambiante, elle décida aussitôt de se rendre chez Fantarôme prendre une glace. Mais en passant près du kiosque, son regard s'accrocha sur un mot du gros titre d'un journal. Un mot qu'elle connaissait bien. Ce demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en première page, elle s'approcha et prit le temps de lire le titre en entier.

Et ce qu'elle lut faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

* * *

*rire sadique*  
A la semaine prochaine! :p


	12. Chapter 12

Heyyy!

Oui, j'ai crû comprendre que j'étais plutôt sadique... Et je plaide coupable! Cela dit, vous avez maintenant la suite (et assez longue en plus!), vous n'avez plus d'excuses valables pour me tuer! Eh oui, il va falloir attendre une prochaine fois! :p

Bisouus!

* * *

_Etant donnée la chaleur ambiante, elle décida aussitôt de se rendre chez Fantarôme prendre une glace. Mais en passant près du kiosque, son regard s'accrocha sur un mot du gros titre d'un journal. Un mot qu'elle connaissait bien. Ce demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en première page, elle s'approcha et prit le temps de lire le titre en entier._

Et ce qu'elle lut faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

* * *

Chapitre 12

_« NATOLA POTTER RETROUVEE MORTE  
Tueur au coli piégé »_

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lily pour qu'elle parvienne à détacher les yeux du journal. Elle se précipita dans le kiosque pour acheter une édition de l'Echo des Sorciers et à peine ressortie, elle retrouva l'article en question.

_« Natola Potter, 69 ans, veuve de l'illustre Lawrence Potter, a été retrouvée morte chez elle jeudi matin par sa domestique. La cause de la mort serait un colis piégé qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
Aucune autre information n'est à notre disposition pour le moment, mais nous savons que Scotland Yard a nommé Charles Pikelot, son meilleur agent, comme directeur de l'enquête. De notre côté, toute une équipe des Aurores les plus qualifiés a été mobilisée._

Natola Gaunt Potter était une personne très respectée dans le monde sorcier, elle était en effet issue d'une des plus anciennes familles de sangs purs, et possédait une immense fortune.

L'écho des Sorciers adresse ses condoléances les plus sincères à sa famille : son fils, Alexander Potter ainsi qu'à sa belle fille et à son petit fils, James Potter, qui entrera bientôt en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

La jeune fille était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La grand-mère de James venait de mourir. Tout le monde la connaissait à Poudlard, c'était l'idole de son petit fils, et même Lily l'avait déjà entendue mentionnée par sa propre bouche.

Le comportement de James prenait maintenant tout son sens : il devait être dévasté par la mort de ce membre cher de sa famille.  
Elle ne put rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit, et rentra chez elle sans réfléchir, choquée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre.

Elle arriva enfin, l'esprit toujours brumeux. C'est quand sa mère lui demanda où elle était allée qu'elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

« -Oh maman c'est horrible ! Réussit-elle enfin a articuler entre deux hoquets.  
C'est à propos de James Po…Potter.

Sa mère l'encouragea d'un regard à continuer.

-Il m'avait énervée alors je suis allée chez lui et je lui ai crié dessus, mais il était bizarre. Et là je… je viens de découvrir que sa grand-mère adorée vient de mou…mourir.

Et ses pleurs reprirent de plus forts encore. Sa mère fronça les sourcils, comme quand elle n'était pas satisfaite de quelque chose.

-Je ne te gronde pas Lily, car tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais je veux que tu écrives une lettre à ce pauvre garçon pour t'excuser et lui dire que tu n'étais pas au courant pour le décès. Même si je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas trop en temps normal, tâche d'être gentille ! Aller, vas y avant le dîner ! »

La jeune sorcière, le cœur un peu plus léger, monta dans sa chambre et décida de se mettre immédiatement à la tâche. Malheureusement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'eut aucune idée de quoi écrire et de comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser une fois devant son parchemin vierge.

Elle ne savait même pas comme s'adresser à lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu de conversations normales dans la vraie vie, alors dans une lettre ! Ce qu'elle avait fait était horrible, mais elle n'était pas la seule responsable. Et puis c'était Potter ! Ce qui rendait l'affaire encore plus compliquée.

Son regard tomba sur la lettre que lui avait envoyée Charlotte. Elle devait lui répondre, et qui sait, peut être aurait elle plus d'inspiration après ? La jeune fille lui écrivit donc, lui racontant le début de ses vacances et sa dispute du jour même avec les Maraudeurs.

Enfin vers 7 heures, tandis qu'elle terminait sa réponse, sa mère l'appela pour dîner. Elle n'avait pas toujours pas la moindre idée de quoi écrire au Gryffondor.  
Mais une fois à table, sa mère ne l'avait pas oubliée.

« -Alors Lily, tu as fini ta lettre ?  
-Pas vraiment… C'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, et puis j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre à l'écrit…  
-Alors tu pourrais aller le voir demain ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera content d'avoir des excuses en face !  
-Mais maman, je lui adresse à peine la parole d'habitude, je ne vais pas aller le voir deux jours de suite !  
-Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire, coupa sa mère d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de répliques.  
Il faut assumer la conséquence de ses actes !  
Puis elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.  
Aller, je suis sûre que ça se passera très bien, et puis c'est juste l'affaite d'une trentaine de minutes.

Pétunia qui avait suivit la conversation en silence jusque là ne put retenir la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce que Miss Parfaite a pu faire de grave ?  
- Oh tais-toi Pétunia ! Ça ne te regarde pas !  
-Ça suffit les filles, arrêtez de vous disputer tout le temps ! Lily est allée crier sur un garçon de son école, et elle a apprit par la suite que sa grand-mère venait de mourir.  
-Mais c'est horrible ! Sale monstre sans cœur…

Sa mère allait la gronder, mais Lily fut plus rapide.

- TAIS-TOI SALE GARCE ! J'en ai marre que tu sois insupportable à longueur de journées !  
-SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS M'ENTENDRE, TU N'AVAIS QU'A RESTER DANS TON ECOLE DE FOUS !  
-Lily et Pétunia, maintenant vous arrêtez ! Pétunia ne juge pas ta sœur et ne dis plus des choses pareilles ! Quant à toi Lily, n'insulte pas ta sœur ! »

La rouquine se leva furieuse et maugréa un « je n'ai plus faim » avant de partir dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans ses bras.

Elle détestait un peu plus ces vacances chaque jour, et il en était de même pour sa sœur.  
Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la nature de sorcière de Lily, les liens au début amicaux entre elles s'étaient dégradés jusqu'à se déchirer complètement. Les deux filles s'entendaient maintenant très mal, au grand désespoir de leurs parents. Et l'été, au lieu d'être un moment heureux de retrouvailles, transformait la maison Evans en véritable champs de bataille.

Soudain on frappa à la porte, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Pétunia.

«-Alors petit monstre, on s'apitoie sur son sort ? Tu as bien raison…  
-Maintenant tu sors… siffla Lily entre ses dents, maintenant debout, à quelques centimètres du visage de son aînée.  
-Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur cette maison ! Tu viens deux mois par ans ici et tu fais ton petit chef ?!

La rousse qui avait emmagasiné une colère profonde envers les trois quart des personnes qu'elle avait croisées ce jour là, ne put retenir sa gifle.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE ME FRAPPER ?!  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.  
-LES FILLES ÇA SUFFIT ! Dans vos chambres, tout de suite ! Non mais vous avez quel âge pour vous disputer comme ça ?! »

Lily claqua sa porte dès que sa sœur eut mis les pieds dehors. Le coup de vent fit s'envoler le parchemin qui était sur son bureau. Elle alla donc le ramassa et se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyé sa réponse à son amie Charlotte.

Une idée jaillit soudain de son esprit : elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une seconde de plus sous le même toit que sa sœur, ne pourrait-elle pas demander à son amie si elle pouvait l'héberger jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?

Elle ajouta donc une petite note à la fin de sa lettre.

« PS : Je dois t'avouer que l'ambiance n'est pas à son meilleur ici, ma sœur est chaque jour plus insupportable ! Si ça ne te dérange pas toi et tes parents, y aurait il une petite place dans votre maison de campagne pour moi ?  
Merci d'avance ! »

Puis satisfaite, elle appela son hibou, l'envoya porter la réponse et partit se coucher, épuisée par cette journée des plus frustrante.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut!

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude aujourd'hui!  
Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs!

Bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain, Lily se leva tard. Elle avait eu un sommeil agité, mais elle avait décidé de rester au lit. Tout plutôt que de croiser sa sœur dans la cuisine.

Une fois sûre qu'elle était sortie, la jeune fille se prépara très lentement, appréhendant la deuxième épreuve de la journée : les excuses.

Juste avant de partir, elle s'aperçue que son amie lui avait répondu.

_« Ma chère Lilou,_

Je te griffonne une réponse rapide juste avant de partir visiter Madrid ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais mon frère a invité tous ses amis pour fêter ses 17 ans, et la maison sera donc pleine !  
J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront entre Pétunia et toi !

Je t'écris une réponse un peu plus longue dès ce soir,  
bisous,

Charlotte »

Elle prit le bus, est une heure plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le manoir Potter, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Contrairement à la première fois, sa démarche était lente est indécise, et se fut très male à l'aise qu'elle passa le portail.

Elle sonna, et du mettre toute sa détermination en œuvre pour ne pas faire demi tout en courant. Mais à ce moment là, la grille s'ouvrit, et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit.

Bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas énormément à James, un détail montrait qu'elle était incontestablement sa mère. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux d'un noisette profond. D'après certaines groupies de l'attrapeur, c'était les yeux les plus troublants et envoutants de tout Poudlard !  
Bien sûr, Lily n'accordait aucun intérêt à ce genre de dires, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne les avait jamais vraiment regardés.

La rouquine réussit enfin à se détacher des yeux de Mrs. Potter et s'aperçue qu'elle lui avait demandé quelque chose.

« - Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ? Répéta t-elle.  
-Je viens voir Po… James !

Le visage de la femme se fit soucieux.

-Il n'est pas très en forme…  
-Justement, je pensais que je pourrais lui remonter un peu le moral…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis décida de jouer sa carte atout.  
Je suis une de ses camarades, Lily Evans…

Apparemment James lui avait parlé d'elle. La mère sourit, et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

-Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravit de vous voir ! Allez-y, c'est en haut des escaliers à gauche ! »

Lily lui rendit son sourire, et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. La mention de James n'étant pas dans son assiette avait accentué son trouble : décidément elle avait vraiment gaffé !

Elle se retrouva devant la seule porte fermée du couloir, et respira un grand coup avant de toquer doucement. Black lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, la faisant sursauter. Les deux grimacèrent à la vue de l'autre : leur altercation du jour précédent était encore fraiche dans leur mémoire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cracha t-il. Ton petit manège d'hier ne t'as pas suffit ?  
- Pousse-toi Black ! Et elle s'avança vers la porte.

Sirius la laissa passer contre son grès, et murmura d'une voix menaçante :

-Je te préviens, tu lui fais encore du mal et tu auras à faire à moi ! »

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entrant enfin dans la chambre. Ce qu'elle vit ne fit qu'amplifier son malaise : James était allongé sur un des deux lits de la pièce, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de la présence de son ancienne passion.

Cela était très étrange. Jamais encore il ne s'était comporté comme ça. Rester muet et immobile en présence de son meilleur ami relevait de l'extraordinaire, alors en présence de Lily…

Cette dernière prit la parole d'une voix peu assurée.

« Salut Po… James ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir s'ils étaient seuls, mais Black gardait la porte, et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se déplacer. Résignée, elle porta de nouveau son intérêt sur Potter qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« -Je suis venue pour m'excuser… Quand j'ai appris que ce que vous aviez fait à Stuart, ça m'a mise hors de moi et j'ai déversé toute ma colère sur toi. Je me suis rendue compte une fois partie que j'avais… vraiment exagéré. Et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai su pour ta grand-mère. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'étais pas au courant, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais embêté avec cette histoire ! Pardonne-moi…

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, une boule au ventre, le cœur battant, attendant avec anxiété une réponse. Bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, James avait levé la tête et la regardait avec des yeux las.

-Je te pardonne Evans.

Lily ressentit un soulagement profond. Toutefois, quelque chose la dérangeait encore, c'est pourquoi elle reprit.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état…

Cette fois ci la sorcier la glaça d'un regard.

-Ne crois pas que tu es au centre du monde Evans, il n'y a pas que toi dans ma vie.

Elle accusa le coup et bredouilla :

-Je vais y aller…

Puis elle pivota sur ses talons et allait se diriger vers la porte, mais le sourire victorieux de Sirius lui fit rapidement changer d'avis. Elle n'allait sûrement pas le laisser sur ça.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais avant…  
-Désolé d'avoir cassé le mythe, mais tu n'as jamais été ma raison de vivre, répondit-il, hargneux.

Puis il fixa un point au fond de la pièce et ajouta :  
-Et puis certains évènements nous font prendre conscience de certaines choses… La mort change tout.  
-Je suis désolé…  
-Ne le sois pas. On va leur faire payer à ceux qui ont fait ça. Personne ne s'en prend à ma famille sans en payer les conséquences.

Jamais Lily ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux. Son frère de cœur s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit et lui donna une tape amicale pour approuver ses propos.

-On se vengera ensemble. Ta famille est la mienne, et moi non plus je ne les laisserais pas filer comme ça !  
-Mais euh… Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez laisser les Aurors et la brigade de police magique ? Interrompis d'une voix timide la jeune fille.

Deux paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent.

-Ma grand-mère était peu être quelqu'un d'important, mais nous sommes en pleine guerre ! Il y a tellement de Mangemorts à arrêter que le ministère ne sait plus où donner la tête ! Sans parler de Voldemort… La mort d'une dame de 69 ans est le cadet de leurs soucis ! Et les enquêteurs moldus n'arrivent à rien. Ils sont sans doute très compétents, mais ils ont affaire à un sorcier, assez doué apparemment !  
-Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention d'enquêter tous seuls ?! S'écria Lily incrédule.  
-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « nous allons nous venger » ?! Je te pensais plus maline que ça Evans !

Elle ne réagit même pas à cette remarque, tant l'inquiétude montait en elle.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! C'est un assassin voyons ! Il n'a pas eu de scrupules pour tuer une fois, il recommencera sans hésiter !  
-Tu ne ferrais pas la même chose pour ta mère ?!  
-Ce n'était pas ta mère !  
-ET ALORS ? C'était tout comme !  
-Mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas voir son petit fils et son meilleur ami se tuer pour elle !

La rousse s'arrêta, au bord des larmes, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour raisonner ses deux camarades. James reprit la parole d'une voix posée mais ferme.

-Ecoute Evans, Sirius et moi, on va résoudre cette affaire, avec ou sans ton accord.  
-Mais… mais c'est de la folie, vous n'êtes que deux ! Balbutia t-elle.  
-Alors viens avec nous.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment dans un silence complet, puis le sorcier ajouta:  
-Sois tu nous laisses faire et tu te tais, sois tu viens avec nous et tu nous aides à régler ça. »

Un flot de pensée faillit de l'esprit de la jeune fille. D'un côté, Charlotte ne pourrait pas l'héberger, cela signifiait 2 mois sous le même toit que Pétunia. De l'autre, on parlait de James Potter et de Sirius Black, les deux Gryffondors qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Risquer sa vie, traquer un assassin, enfreindre les lois pour eux !  
Mais réussirait-elle à mener une vie normale si quelque chose de grave arrivait à l'un deux, faute d'avoir été là pour les aider ?

Elle s'avança vers les deux garçons d'un pas décidé et leur tendis la main.

« Je viens. »

* * *

L'aventure commence...! (ou pas)

Des avis?

A la semaine prochaine! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Salut!

Bon, j'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas bourré d'action... Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même!

Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fic, et à vous qui reviewez! (moins nombreux malheureusement! :p)

A bientôt!

* * *

_Elle s'avança vers les deux garçons d'un pas décidé et leur tendis la main._

« Je viens. »

Chapitre 14

James s'en saisit et la secoua en souriant.

« Une vrai Gryffondor ! »

Son ami semblait moins enthousiaste à l'idée de cette nouvelle collaboration et se contenta d'hocher la tête dans sa direction.

Une fois le marché conclu, Lily put enfin poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« -Bon, vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?  
-On pensait d'abord aller voir chez elle à la recherche d'indices !  
-Mais l'endroit ne risque pas d'être entouré par des brigadiers de la police magique ?

Les deux sorciers s'échangèrent un regard, puis Sirius répondit d'une voix qu'il voulut détachée.  
-Disons qu'on a le moyen de passer inaperçu…  
-Ah oui et comment ? Ce n'est pas avec des bombabouses que vous arriverez, on n'est plus à Poudlard !  
-Des bombabouses, vraiment ?! Répéta le garçon, vexé. Tu crois que si on n'a jamais été pris dans les couloirs en cinq ans, c'est grâce à ça ?!  
-Jamais pris dans les couloirs, tu te fiches de moi ? Vous avez au moins 5 heures de retenues par semaine !  
-Oui, mais pour avoir fait des blagues ! On ne nous a jamais pris dans les couloirs après le couvre feu !  
-Bon vous vous calmez ? Intervins James, voyant la tension monter entres les deux. Ce qu'on essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'on a une cape d'invisibilité qui nous permet de faire pas mal des choses sans être vus !

La rouquine haussa un sourcil, intriguée.  
-Mais les vraies sont extrêmement rares, sans parler du prix ! Je doute que la votre ne soit authentique…  
-Bon écoute moi la préfète parfaite, si tu es là pour contredire tout ce qu'on dit c'est même pas la peine de rester, tu peux rentrer chez toi ! La cape de James appartient aux Potter depuis des générations, donc ce n'est pas de la camelote ! »

Son ami lui lança un regard noir, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de le faire taire, non sans lâcher un grognement mécontent. La jeune fille quant à elle, ne pipa mot, comprenant que l'atmosphère était tendue.

Enfin, James brisa le silence.  
« -Donc on se rend là-bas sous la cape et une fois qu'on a trouvé suffisamment de choses suspectes, on rentre au QG.  
-Et il est où le QG ? demanda Lily.  
-Ah, on t'a pas dit… On pensait habiter le temps de l'enquête chez un oncle de Sirius !  
-Et moi aussi ?  
-Ce serait mieux… Mais on ne t'oblige pas, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas forcément pa…  
-Non aucun soucis !

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, son plan « Eté loin de Pétunia » marchait comme sur des roulettes !  
-Bon, plus qu'à prévenir nos parents ! Tu pourrais nous aider… Lily ?

Ne la voyant pas réagir à l'utilisation de son prénom, James se permit également un sourire satisfait. Puis il suivit les deux sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers le salon.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il retint le bras de son meilleur ami.

« -Souvient toi de ce qu'on a dit Patmol, tu me laisses parler !  
-Mais…  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir et tu le sais très bien ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Sirius acquiesça, et tous les trois pénétrèrent dans le salon. Mrs Potter était en train de lire, assise sur le canapé. Elle releva la tête en souriant quand elle les vit entrer.

« -Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Oui Maman, on voulait te demander si on pouvait partir en camping ! La famille de Lily l'emmène camper et nous a proposé de se joindre à eux. Ça pourrait être sympa… pour nous changer les idées.

Elle observa son fils avec un regard protecteur puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
-C'est très gentil à toi de proposer ça aux garçons. Ils n'ont pas trop le moral en ce moment !

Lily rougit, et ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
-Heu… oui, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec eux…  
-Bon alors c'est arrangé ! Tu remercieras beaucoup tes parents ! »

Lily attendait depuis bientôt dix minutes dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, une valise à ses pieds.

Apparemment, que ce soit à Poudlard ou pendant les vacances, la ponctualité n'était pas la principale qualité des deux Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien quel pouvait être leur «don» comme le disaient leurs groupies. Semer le trouble ? Sûrement !

La situation de la veille avait était un peu gênante pour elle. En effet, elle avait dû mentir à ses parents, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement, et leur demander de partir en camping avec deux garçons qu'elle n'appréciait guère.  
Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, sa mère lui avait posé pendant tout le dîner un tas de questions sur les méthodes de camping moldues, que la jeune fille ne connaissait évidement pas.

Mais bon au final, elle s'était débarrassée de sa sœur, pendant au moins une semaine ! Certes, en échange, elle serait en compagnie des deux personnes de son école qu'elle aimait le moins. Etait-ce une bonne idée finalement ? Au moins avec Pétunia, elle ne risquait pas sa vie à enquêter sur un dangereux criminel !

Le comportement des deux Gryffondor avait toutefois changé. Ils ne lui avaient pas fait de blagues débiles et s'étaient montrés plus ou moins aimables envers elle. Bon, Sirius n'avait pas trop digéré leur altercation de l'autre jour, mais vu ce qu'elle avait dit sur son frère de cœur, il était excusable.

Le plus stupéfiant était James. Peut être avait-il définitivement changé avec la mort de sa grand-mère ?

Il ne lui avait ni demandé de sortir avec lui, et même si elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà, lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et étrangement, au lieu de se sentir soulagée, ou fière d'avoir deviné de le début ce qu'il tramait, elle éprouvait un certain malaise à y penser.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le brouhaha que firent James et Sirius traînant leurs valises.

« -Sympa votre notion de ponctualité !  
-Oh c'est bon…  
-Ma mère voulait nous qu'on emmène tout le matériel de camping sorcier ! Coupa James.  
-Et des bottes en caoutchouc, des imperméables, la totale ! Bon on y va ? J'espère qu'il sera dans une tenue décente pour t'accueillir Evans !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.  
-Mais… Il n'est pas au courant de notre venue ?  
-Pas avant que nous sonnions à sa porte, non.  
-Tu ne l'as pas prévenu qu'on allait habiter chez lui ? Tu es sérieux ?  
-Non je suis Sirius !

A nouveau, leurs rires répartirent de plus belle.  
-Et s'il est occupé, on dort dans la rue ? Vous êtes complètement irresponsables ! Fulmina Lily.  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, il lui a écrit l'autre jour pour lui proposer son accueil, assura James. »

Il sonna à une porte à sa gauche et s'exclama, ravi.

« Que l'aventure commence ! »


	15. Chapter 15

Désolé pour le retard, mais le site beugait ce week end, et je n'ai donc pas réussi à poster ce chapitre, et puis hier ba... j'ai oublié! :p Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 15! :D

Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs!

* * *

Chapitre 15

« -Bonjour mon oncle ! S'exclama le jeune Black lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
-Oh Sirius mon garçon ! Je suis ravi de te voir ! Sache que je suis très fier de la décision que tu as prise, je suis sûr que tu ne la regretteras pas ! Mais qui vois-je ?! Est-ce ton ami dont tu m'as parlé ? James Potter c'est ça ?  
-Lui-même ! Répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main.  
-Et je te présente également Lily Evans, une… camarde de Poudlard. Evans, mon oncle, Alphard Black !  
-Enchantée mademoiselle !  
-Ravie de faire votre connaissance monsieur !  
-On voudrait te demander si on peut habiter chez toi un moment… Reprit Sirius.  
-Mais bien sûr mon garçon ! Ce serait un vrai plaisir ! Entrez, entrez… Si j'avais su j'aurais pu ranger un peu la maison ! »

Sur ce, il s'effaça pour les laisser s'avancer à l'intérieur.

Ranger un peu n'était pas de trop, c'était même une nécessité, pensa Lily en slalomant parmi des piles de journaux. L'oncle referma la porte, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

En effet, la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés était plongée dans l'obscurité, si bien qu'il fallut un moment à la jeune fille avant de distinguer quoi que se soit.

Elle s'aperçue alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un salon, plutôt vaste, bien que les centaines d'objets et des piles amassées par terre le rendaient presque impraticable.

Un peu plus loin, les deux Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas tenir rigueur du désordre environnant. Au contraire, ils furetaient déjà d'une pile à l'autre, enivrés par le nombre incroyable de choses à découvrir.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre à l'étage, suivez moi ! »

Les trois sorciers se frayèrent donc un chemin derrière l'oncle jusqu'à l'escalier, lui aussi toujours aussi encombré. Enfin, l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte, saisit la poignée et poussa, en vain.  
Voyant qu'il semblait avoir besoin d'aide, James et Sirius vinrent à la rescousse, et poussèrent contre la porte de toutes leurs forces. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant une cinquantaine de journaux s'échapper de la pièce.

Pas étonnant que l'entrée était coincée avec ce qu'il y avait derrière. C'était pire que le salon : impossible d'y mettre un pied. Ils auraient bien du mal à dormir là bas, pensa la rouquine.

L'oncle Alphard, quant à lui, ne semble pas se soucier du détail, et après avoir observé l'intérieur quelques instants, il s'exclama :

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous donner une autre chambre, par ici ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'à côté, qui s'ouvrit avec moins de difficultés que la précédente. Cette pièce était un peu moins remplie, permettant tout juste de libérer un peu de place au milieu.

« -Voilà, j'espère que ça vous conviendra les jeunes ! Faites comme chez vous !  
-Merci beaucoup mon oncle, c'est parfait ! »  
Lily n'aurait pas vraiment utilisé le mot parfait pour décrire le bazar qui leur servirait de chambre pendant les jours à venir.

Mais polie, elle fit un sourire à son hôte, et se permis de le détailler un peu.

Il faisait partie de la catégorie de personnes à qui on ne pouvait pas donner d'âge. Il pouvait avoir soixante ans comme trente. Son aspect peu soigné correspondait parfaitement à l'état de la maison. Ses cheveux grisonnant partaient dans tous les sens et il ne semblait pas avoir changé de robe de sorcier depuis un moment.

C'est en voyant sa tenue que la jeune fille s'aperçue que ces deux derniers jours, elle avait vu ses deux camarades en habillés en moldues. Ça devait être la première fois, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela ne leur allait pas trop mal !

La voilà qui pensait comme une de leur groupies, pensa t-elle en secouant la tête. Et elle entra dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Derrière elle, l'oncle s'approcha de son neveu, et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une façon assez peu discrète.

« -Alors, c'est ta petite amie la rouquine ?  
Le jeune Black sursauta à ses mots.  
-Non, pas du tout… heureusement !  
-C'est celle de James alors ?  
-Non plus !  
-Mmmh… Vous les jeunes, vous êtes difficiles de nos jours, elle est pas mal pourtant ! »

Lily prit une couleur écarlate, et se tourna vers la minuscule fenêtre en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Il ne manquait plus qu'habiter chez un pervers !

Une fois les trois seuls, ils s'affairèrent à déplacer un peu des piles pour faire de l'espace. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de réprimander Sirius.

« -On n'aurait peut être pas eu besoin de faire du rangement si tu l'avais prévenu de notre arrivée…

Le garçon la fusilla du regard, mais semblait hésiter entre rire ou lui sortir une parole méchante. Finalement, il éclata de rire.  
-Tu l'as cru quand il a dit qu'il aurait rangé ? C'est ce qu'il dit à chaque fois ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse la signification de ce mot à vrai dire ! Bon, on devrait peu être se coucher, il faut être ne forme pour demain ! »

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, les deux complices passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à chuchoter entre eux, l'empêchant de dormir.

Les jours à venir seront bien longs !


	16. Chapter 16

Oui, vous l'avez bien dit, c'est scandaleux! Deux semaines que je ne publie plus, une vraie débâcle! Ce petit relâchement est dû à un phénomène fort agréable nommé VACANCES! Ce qui fait que je n'avais pas d'ordi, et encore moins de connexion internet!

Mais bon, me revoici (heureusement ou malheureusement selon les points de vues! :p)!

Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs!

A bientôt (et plus bientôt que la dernière fois que j'ai dis ça... :p)

* * *

Chapitre 16

Un rayon de soleil s'échappait des vieilles persiennes noires, caressant le visage du jeune brun qui dormait paisiblement. Celui-ci, gêné par la lumière, se tourna sur lui-même en grognant.

Il se retrouva sur la jambe de son meilleur ami, et se réveilla, complètement désorienté. Autour de lui régnait une telle pagaille, qu'en comparaison leur dortoir à Poudlard passait pour rangé.

Il se souvint alors qu'il se trouvait chez l'oncle de Sirius depuis la veille. Aujourd'hui commençait leur enquête. Son ventre se noua d'appréhension à cette pensée. Il était pourtant du genre à foncer sans réfléchir, et à ne songer aux conséquences qu'après (et encore !).

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il n'était plus question d'une mauvaise blague à faire aux Serpentards, ou de faire exploser la salle des professeurs. On parlait maintenant de meurtre, comme l'avait dit Lily.

Lily !

Il se retourna brusquement et vit sa chevelure flamboyante, laissant tout juste apparaitre une joue couverte de tâches de rousseurs. Le Gryffondor la fixa un instant puis retourna à ses réflexions.

Il y a quelques jours encore, il aurait averti toute l'école et crié sur tous les toits qu'il dormirait dans la même chambre que sa bien-aimée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid… Ou presque.

Pendant ces dernières années, il avait vraiment été stupide, pensa t-il. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui tellement de fois en un an que ces mots lui semblaient maintenant vides de sens.

De plus, pour garder sa réputation de Maraudeurs infaillible, il lui disait ça sur le ton de la blague, de façon à ce que ses refus ne se traduisent pas par des échecs.

Sauf que Lily ne le prenait pas au sérieux, et déjà qu'elle supportait mal sa bande d'amis dans le passé, elle s'était clairement mis à les détester, lui le premier. Il aura fallut que sa grand-mère meurt pour qu'il s'en aperçoive !

L'enjeu de leur mission lui revint en tête, faisant refaire surface son trac. Décidé à se calmer, il fut contraint de se lever, et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il plaça sa montre dans le rayon de lumière et put lire l'heure : 7h23.

L'heure était venue de réveiller ses camarades !

« DEBOUT ! Il est 7h23, l'aventure commence ! »

Sirius, pour toute réponse, se contenta de balancer son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce, manifestant ainsi son mécontentement. La jeune fille, elle, releva la tête juste le temps de lâcher un « Non ! » puis se laissa retomber lourdement.

« -Comment ça non ? Je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens ! Menaça James.

Il sauta sur le matelas que lui et son frère de cœur avaient partagé durant la nuit, et s'assit sur ce dernier, l'étouffant à moitié [Sirius, pas le matelas !].  
-Pfouuu mphf lèfe phfé phfon !  
-Des questions, des interrogations, des états d'âmes ?  
-Tphf mètphouf !  
-Je vous prie d'articuler vos propos jeune homme !

Il se releva à moitié pour le laisser respirer un peu.  
-C'est bon, je me rends, laisse moi me lever !  
-A la bonne heure mon ami !

Lily quant à elle, se redressait difficilement, se frottant les yeux.  
-Mais pourquoi si tôt ?! Une enquête peut attendre une heure décente non ?  
-Non, y aller tôt fait parti de notre plan ! Répondit Black qui était maintenant débout.  
-Et vous aviez l'intention de m'en parler, de votre plan ?  
-A vrais dire, non ! Les chefs gardent les plans pour eux !  
-On a décidé ça hier soir, et on n'a pas voulu te réveiller, intervint James, voyant que la rousse allait répliquer.  
-Je ne pouvais pas dormir de toute façon, avec le boucan que vous faisiez ! Grogna t-elle. »

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien, mis à part un « Quelle humeur de chien ! » de la part de Sirius, qu'elle n'entendit heureusement pas.

Ils se préparèrent ensuite, passant tour à tour par la salle de bain, à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. De retour dans la chambre, fin prête, Lily trouva les deux acolytes se répandant en éloges sur la capacité de conservation d'Alphard Black. James en particulier, semblait réellement fasciné.

« -Un vrai géni ton oncle ! Ça lui est venu comme ça, l'idée de collectionner les journaux ?  
-Il était journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, il a donc tous les journaux paru depuis ses 19 ans ! Ça fait un paquet… !  
-Ça fait une maison oui !

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, sous le regard consterné de la jeune fille.  
-Bon, vu qu'on est prêts, on pourrait peut être y aller non ?  
- Oui, ce n'est pas en lisant les journaux qu'on résoudra l'affaire !

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux vert émeraude.  
-Vous avez lu l'article relatant la mort de Natola Potter ?  
-Oui bien sûr, j'ai passé la journée à regarder ce que les journalistes people ont inventé sur elle !  
-Hé, ne le prend pas mal ! C'est juste que sur la Gazette, ils disaient que c'était un colis qui l'avait… heu… enfin voilà quoi !

James se rembrunit et se mit à fixer ses chaussures. Son ami après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule pour le réconforter, intervint.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors ?! Alors aller chez elle ne sert à rien pour l'instant ! Il faut trouver l'expéditeur du coli, et on aura presque sûrement le coupable.

Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis demanda :  
-Mais comment ?  
-Teuglon ! S'écria Potter, sautant sur place.  
-C'est qui ?

Mais Sirius, lui, semblait avoir compris de qui il s'agissait.  
-Il pourrait nous informer là-dessus tu crois ?  
-C'est un ami de mon père, du département des affaires moldues, répondit l'autre à l'intention de la rouquine. Seulement il faut trouver un moyen de le contacter !  
-Ton père peut nous donner son adresse non ?  
-Sauf qu'on est sensés être en train de camper avec la famille de Lily ! Pas besoin de l'adresse de son ami pour ça ! »

Les trois se regardèrent, à la recherche d'une solution. Finalement, au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, ce fut Lily qui prit la parole, d'un air détaché.

« -On doit entrer par effraction chez James.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard surpris, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Non mais c'est vrai, reprit-elle, vous voyez d'autres solutions ? On va là bas, et on met la main sur son adresse !  
-C'est pas l'idée qui est drôle, c'est que ce soit toi qui l'ai proposé ! Répondit Black après avoir reprit son souffle.  
-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Lily Evans proposerait un cambriolage ! Renchérit son complice.  
-Vous me voyez vraiment comme la petite fille modèle première de la classe ?

Ils se remirent à rire, plus fort encore cette fois ci.  
-Oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil, affligée par leur façon de penser.  
-Pffff, les garçons… ! »

James lança un regard amusé à son ami, et se prépara à faire la chose la plus étrange de toute ça vie : s'infiltrer dans sa propre maison.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou!

Désolé, encore un peu de retard, mais je suis débordée, et ce jusqu'à mercredi... Promis, je ferais mieux après!

Merci à Alix pour sa review!

A bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 17

Lily, James et Sirius descendirent du bus, ces deux derniers chancelants et nauséeux. Leur petit déjeuner –restes des vieux gâteaux trouvés dans la cuisine de l'oncle Alphard- ne les avait pas aidés à apprécier leur baptême de transport moldu.

La jeune fille avait dû longuement argumenter pour les faire venir en bus, le moyen le plus discret pour se rendre au manoir Potter d'après elle. Finalement, voyant ses camarades sceptiques, elle leur avait rappelé qu'ils devaient être « courageux comme des Gryffondors », ce qui avait fait mouche.

Après avoir reprit un peu de contenance, les deux garçons purent enfin se plaindre de cette mauvaise décision.

« -Tu cherches à nous tuer Evans ?! Tu as vu le nombre de virages et de freinage qu'a fait ton buf ?  
-Tout d'abord ça s'appelle un « bus », et ensuite je ne pensais pas qu'un simple objet moldu vous ferait tant d'effet !

Lily afficha un sourire satisfait devant l'air gêné des deux autres. Heureusement James se reprit très vite.  
-Rien à voir avec le bus ! Ça devait être le conducteur qui était à moitié ivre ! A l'avenir on prendra le magicobus, c'est beaucoup moins risqué.  
-Et qu'auraient pensé tes parents en le voyant s'arrêter devant chez eux ?  
-Oh c'est bon, tu as gagné, de toute façon on l'a prit ton bus ! Maugréa t-il.  
-Assez perdu de temps, on doit s'organiser pour l'infiltration, reprit son ami.  
-Où est- ce que ton père garde son carnet d'adresses ?  
-Dans son bureau. On devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver une fois là bas, en plus il n'y a que ma mère à la maison, mon père travaille.  
-Très bien, alors je propose que Black et toi rentriez sous la cape, vu que vous savez où aller. Moi je vous attends ici.  
-Ok, si dans trente minutes on n'est pas de retour, rentre au QG et attend nous là-bas ! »

La rousse aurait préféré passer la journée dehors plutôt que de retourner seule dans le bazar de l'oncle Alphard, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer et James et Sirius disparurent sous la cape.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux sorciers franchirent le plus silencieusement possible le portail, puis la porte d'entrée. Ils repérèrent Mrs. Potter dans le salon, et montèrent les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Enfin, ils tournèrent à droite et pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

La pièce était vaste et bien rangée, contrastant avec leur actuelle habitation. Une immense bibliothèque recouvrait tous les murs, et bureau régnait devant la fenêtre. Partout on pouvait observer des objets rares et de valeur, comme une boussole en or datant d'il ya plusieurs siècles ou un coupe-papier en bec d'hippogriffe.

Sirius, qui n'était venu que très rarement dans cette chambre, resta un moment béa d'admiration. James quant à lui, leur retira la cape, n'étant désormais plus utile.

« -Bon alors, normalement son carnet d'adresses est dans un tiroir de son bureau.  
-Finalement elle n'était pas si difficile que ça cette opération ! On recopie les coordonnées de Teuglon et on s'en va rapidement !

Mais son ami, qui était arrivé au niveau des tiroirs, fit la moue.  
-On a un gros problème : ils sont tous fermés à clé !

Black poussa un juron avant de demander, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.  
-Tu es sûr ? Parfois il y a une serrure mais ils ne sont pas fermés ! »

Il s'approcha à son tour et tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, en vain.

« -Plus qu'à trouver la clé !  
-Tu n'as aucune idée de là où elle pourrait être ?  
-… Dans la bibliothèque ?  
-Ah ba merci Cornedrue, tu nous avances beaucoup ! Si on doit retirer tous les livres pour la trouver, les hippogriffes auront des dents !  
-Tu as une meilleure idée ?  
-D'accord d'accord… C'est parti ! »

Ils commencèrent tous deux par le côté gauche, soulevant un par un chaque livre de la rangé. Ils durent bientôt utiliser un escabeau pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes.

Au bout d'une demie heure, n'ayant avancé que d'un de mètre, ils durent s'avouer vaincus.

« -Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen non ? Se lamenta le premier.  
-On peut aller voir mon père et trouver une excuse pour avoir l'adresse de Teuglon !  
-Je te signale qu'on est en camping là…  
-Ah oui…

Un silence plana quelques instants, puis Sirius reprit la parole.  
-Mais où peut-on cacher une clé ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle pouvait venir à nous !

Au même moment, les deux se firent face, ébahis.  
-MAIS OUI ! On aurait du y penser plus tôt ! Il suffit d'un…  
-Accio clé » Compléta James, la baguette pointée contre un mur de la pièce.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, les recouvrant d'un nuage de poussière. Toussant et clignant des yeux, ils finirent par y voir quelque chose. Juste assez pour les faire trembler d'effroi.

« Par Merlin… On a détruit la bibliothèque ! » Fit enfin Black d'une voix blanche.

Son ami murmurait des « On est mort », et était plus pâle que jamais. Mais il vira bientôt au bleu, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Mrs. Potter, plus furieuse que jamais.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou!

Tout d'abord, bon week end de Paques! En plus il faut beau! Que demande le peuple?!  
Je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi! :D

Merci à Katerina (tu m'as bien fait rire avec tes pissenlits!:p) et à Anglina pour leurs reviews! :D

A bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 18

Elle les regarda tour à tour d'un air féroce. Après un moment qui leur parut interminable, elle brisa le silence d'un ton sec et cassant.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi je vous trouve, vous deux, dans le bureau de mon mari, à 9 heures du matin, alors que vous êtes sensés être en plein camping, au milieu d'un chantier qui était une bibliothèque il y a encore quelques minutes ?! Explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !

James et Sirius n'en menaient pas large. Ils n'osèrent même pas se regarder, et fixaient la moquette avec intérêt. Ou du moins les débris d'étagères et de livres qui la recouvrait, car plus une seule parcelle du sol n'était maintenant visible.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le sorcier à lunettes ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Et là, le pire se produisit.

Oui, il y avait pire que d'avoir détruit le bureau de son père, s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac par sa mère, qui de surplus ne semblait pas d'humeur paisible. Le pire, c'était que son meilleur ami, également la personne la plus incapable de mentir sans dire 800 bêtises à la seconde, venait de prendre la parole.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans des sales draps, mais si Sirius intervenait, alors ils étaient vraiment, vraiment mal !  
-Nous sommes horriblement désolé Madame Potter ! Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer...

Et tandis que James prit sa tête dans ses mains, laissant faire l'irréparable, il partit dans une explication :

…Vous voyez, nous étions tranquillement en train de dormir, dans une tente moldue du camping « Les Petits Coquelicots », d'ailleurs, c'est une véritable horreur niveau confort, je vous raconte pas les courbatures chaque matin lorsqu'on se lève après avoir passé la nuit à même le sol…

Il s'arrêta, voyant son ami lui faire les gros yeux. C'est vrai qu'il partait un peu trop dans les détails inutiles. Il reprit donc son mensonge d'une voix assurée.

... Et là votre fils s'est réveillé en sursaut ! Donc je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, parce que j'étais super fatigué à cause de la grande grillade qu'on avait fait la veille, et puis vous savez, la fumée dans les yeux et tout… Hum hum… Donc oui, je lui ai demandé qu'est ce qu'il avait, et il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié… heu… Qu'est ce que tu avais oublié déjà ?

James, prit au dépourvu, sursauta, et sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Mes chaussettes !  
-Aaaaaah ! C'est ça, tes chaussettes ! Très importantes, notez bien Madame Potter ! Continua Black. En effet, votre fils à souvent la tête en l'air, et il avait oublié de mettre ses super chaussettes hyper résistantes aux mauvaises odeurs dans sa valise ! Quelle disgrâce ! Pensez bien que s'il voulait emballer sa belle Lily, il n'aurait eu aucune chance sans ses chaussettes ! Parce que votre fils pue atrocement des pieds Madame Potter ! Je me souviens encore de la fois où il n'avait pas mis ses chaussettes spéciales à Poudlard. Et bien 4 blessés et 3 évanouissements ! Rien que ça !

Un discret coup de coude de la part de son complice lui fait abréger son discours.

…Donc nous disions… ah oui, les chaussettes ! Donc Madame Potter, vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de le laisser sortir sans ! Donc nous nous sommes précipités ici, mais nous nous sommes dit que vous seriez prise d'une grande fureur si vous nous aviez vus arriver. Parce qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, que votre fils ne sache toujours pas faire sa valise, c'est inadmissible, et je vos comprends Madame Potter ! Ah s'il était organisé comme moi… Enfin bref, nous sommes donc venus en douce ici, nous le reconnaissons. Mais une fois dans la chambre de James, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il n'avait pas assez de paires pour le séjour ! Malheur ! Et très modestement, heureusement que je me suis souvenu qu'une fois nous avions joué au Quidditch avec ses chaussettes comme souafle ! Elles avaient malencontreusement atterries dans cette pièce, mais ne voulant déranger votre mari qui travaillait, nous les avions laissées. Ce qui explique notre venue ici. Pour la… destruction de la bibliothèque, c'est plus compliqué…

Le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans la partie la plus difficile de son argumentation.

… Alors voilà, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Madame Potter, j'ai lancé un « Accio Chaussettes », et tout a explosé ! Et oui… Nous regrettons énormément ce qui vient de se produire, mais vous comprenez, c'était vraiment une question de vie ou de mort !

Sirius, à bout de souffle, finit sa tirade avec un sourire poli à son interlocutrice. James de son côté, attendait avec appréhension le verdict de sa mère. Allait-elle croire le tas de mensonges les uns les plus invraisemblables que les autres qu'avait dits son ami ?

Madame Potter, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien laissé transparaître, prononça sa sentence.

-Pour cette fois ça passe… Bien que la partie de l'explication de l'explosion soit un peu louche… Vous serrez de corvée de vaisselle, sans magie je précise, pour un mois dès votre retour de camping ! Et maintenant filez, vous avez fait assez de dégâts ! »

Les deux garçons ne perdirent pas une seconde, ne croyant pas à leur chance de s'en être sortis aussi bien, et partirent en courant, lançant un « Au revoir ! ».

Arrivés dehors, Black donna une tape amicale sur le dos de son ami, fier de son coup.

« -Alors Corn', avoue que je fais de progrès niveau mensonges !  
-Oui, c'est ça, t'étais pas obligé de t'inventer toutes une histoire sur l'odeur de mes pieds ! Ils sentent mieux que les tiens je te ferrai remarquer ! Grogna l'autre.  
-Oh aller, c'est pas un drame, au contraire, c'est passé super bien ! »

Et tandis qu'ils discutaient vers la sortie, Madame Potter, dans le bureau, se remettait d'une crise de fou rire. Décidément, le jeune Black avait une imagination débordante !


	19. Chapter 19

La suite, enfin!  
Oui, on est d'accord, je suis vraiment une grosse glandue! Donc désolé pour le retard! :p Mais si vous saviez la semaine que j'ai eu... et celle qui m'attend, vous pourriez comprendre que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre en moment!

Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre 19!

Merci beaucouuup à Katerina, wallsall et à Echco pour leur review! :D

A bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 19

James et Sirius arrivèrent bientôt au point de rendez-vous, où une Lily inquiète les attendait.

« -Vous avez étés super longs, j'étais à deux doigts de partir ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tout ce temps?  
-Si tu crois que ça nous a fait plaisir de rester une demi-heure là bas, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !  
-Arrête de me faire dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites, ça devient insupportable !  
-Vous avez fini tout les deux ?! » Intervint le sorcier à lunettes, agacé.

Les deux se regardèrent d'un air méprisant, puis se turent, laissant parler Potter.

« -Bon, plus qu'à se procurer l'adresse de Teuglon…

Un blanc plana au dessus d'eux, le temps que l'information soit intégrée par la jeune fille.

-Plus que quoi ?! S'étouffa t-elle enfin.

Les garçons, gênés, semblaient décider en silence lequel d'entre eux devrait raconter leur aventure. Finalement, c'est James qui se porta volontaire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer et retraça rapidement les précédents événements dans sa tête : son récit devait être parfait afin d'éviter la colère de la rousse.

-La première partie de la mission s'est parfaitement bien passée, on est arrivés dans le bureau de mon père sans le moindre bruit. C'est là qu'on s'est aperçus que le tiroir du bureau était fermé à clé ! Du coup on a utilisé un Accio, mais la clé devait être enfouie derrière la bibliothèque, parce que cette dernière s'est… hum hum… écroulée… ! Et là ma mère est arrivée, mais on s'en est tirés grâce aux mensonges de Sirius ! Du coup…  
-Excellents mensonges hein ! Crut bon d'ajouter son ami, pas peu fier.  
-Oui, oui, excellents… Du coup on est revenus ici… sans l'adresse de Teuglon !

Son discours fini, il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Lily, prêt à affronter sa réaction.

Elle semblait s'être arrêtée d'écouter à partir du « Accio ». Ma sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! Avec les notes que vous avez à Poudlard, je pensais que vous saviez un minimum réfléchir ! C'est un simple sort de protection ! Quand des voleurs utilisent un Accio pour essayer de cambrioler une maison, les objets touchés précédemment par le sort de protection explosent, suffisant ainsi à réveiller les propriétaires, et à faire peur aux criminels ! Sinon ce serait beaucoup trop simple de cambrioler une maison ! Un simple coup de baguette et tout rentre en ordre !

Un regard horrifié plus tard, Potter commença d'une voix tremblante :

-« Donc ma mère…  
- …est parfaitement au courant qu'on cherchait la clé du bureau ! Compléta Black.  
-J'ai toujours pensé que vos blagues débiles finiraient par vous ramollir la cervelle, voilà qui prouve que j'ai raison ! D'ailleurs…  
- TAIS TOI !

La jeune fille ébahie, s'arrêta un instant, avant de déverser une vague d'insultes.

-NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS BLACK ?! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI POUR ME PARLER COMME ÇA ?! Tu n'es qu'un petit gamin prétentieux, vantard et arrogant ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes complètement stupides ton ami et toi ! J'y serais allée, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Bon à rien… !  
-Ah oui ?! Ba si tu es si maline, tu n'as qu'à y aller et nous rapporter cette fichue adresse !  
-C'est bien mon intention ! »

Sur ce, la rouquine pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la maison. Après avoir un marmonné un « C'est malin ! » à son acolyte, James mît son égo de côté et la rappela.

« -Hey attend Evans ! Ecoute, Sirius est désolé, il retire ce qu'il a dit, et tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller ! On sait qu'on ne s'est pas très bien débrouillés, mais ce n'est pas grave, on va trouver une solution !

Il essaya de prendre un air convainquant, mais son ami ne semblait pas regretter ses paroles pour le moins du monde.

-Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour une imbécile ?! Fulmina t-elle. Je ne vais pas débiter les mêmes âneries que vous, je sais comment paraitre crédible, et surtout, comment faire marcher mon cerveau ! Alors maintenant laissez-moi, je montrer comment on s'y prend, bande d'incapables ! »

Et cette fois ci, elle partit pour de bon.

« -Olala Corn', on est vraiment mal !  
-Comme si on n'était pas déjà assez suspects auprès de ma mère ! Manquait plus qu'elle s'y mette aussi…  
-Miss Préfète parfaite doit fourrer son nez partout de toute façon, c'est bien connu !  
-JE VOUS ENTENDS, ESPECE D'IMBECILES ! Lança Lily de l'autre bout du jardin.  
-EXCUSE NOUS DE DIRE LES CHOSES COMME ELLES SONT, HEIN !  
-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI, OU VOUS VOULEZ QUE MA MERE ENTENDE TOUTES NOS DISPUTES ?! »

Heureusement, l'intervention de ce dernier à l'altercation.

«-Tu pourrais pas essayer d'être un peu plus sympa avec elle, Patmol ?  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est une psychopathe!  
-Elle est un peu susceptible parfois, mais elle est quand même ici pour nous aider !  
-Mais on la voulait pas nous ! Si c'était pour nous casser les pieds, elle aurait très bien pu ne pas venir, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde !  
-Maintenant, elle est avec nous, donc tu vas faire un effort !  
-Mais c'est elle qui veut tenter sa chance avec ta mère, je lui ai juste dis que…  
-Et bien la prochaine fois tu apprendras à te taire ! Coupa James.  
-N'empêche qu'elle est vraiment insupportable ta copine…  
-C'EST PAS MA COPINE !

-…  
-Wow… » Lâcha Sirius, mais il préféra arrêter là, en voyant le regard furieux que lui adressait son ami.

Il y a encore quelques jours, ce dernier aurait été ravi de l'allusion à son espéré-future-petite-amie, comme quoi il avait vraiment changé en si peu de temps.

Et tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, ils attendirent le retour de la jeune fille.


End file.
